Cafe Greek
by Chibi Bunniie
Summary: Cafe Greek employies Annabeth and Percy grow close in a matter of weeks, and find themselves taking a trip to Manhatten. Together. AU Percabeth, Leyna, Jasper, Frazel
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson.. or any other good books. :(**

Annabeth _hated _Mondays. Not for the normal reasons like school or awkward relationships. No, she hated Mondays because it meant she had to work. Not only that, but she has to work _after school. _So here she is, standing inside the kitchen of Cafe Greek with a tired expression and load of unfinished homework she's not look forward too.

At Cafe Greek, they strived for a sort-of modern yet camp-like look. With plain walls and open windows, they sure achieved that. The walls were decorated with fake sword and bows, as well as cartoony pictures of centaurs and pegasi. A hearth is placed unconviently in the middle of the small café, a warm fire glowing inside that was constantly tended to by Hestia, a younger middle schooler whose father owned the shop. Hestia was a simple child who had mousy brown hair and always wore a simple brown dress.

Annabeth worked as a waitress at Café Greek. Her long blonde hair is pulled back in a pony-tale while she worked, but that didn't stop strands of her hair from falling in front of her face and annoying her. On this particular Monday, Annabeth was frustratingly pulling back a strand of hair when Perceus Jackson walked in.

Tall, with wind-swept black hair and a mischievous grin, he was on the boys soccer team for Half-Blood High and one of the most desired guys in the school. Unfortunately for him, he was also one of the least smart. Because of his low grades, he comes and works in Cafe Greek part-time on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays for extra credit.

His sea green eyes searched the room and met with her own stormy gray eyes. His grin widened and he strode over. "Sup', Annabell. How's things goin' here?" Annabeth's heart fluttered but she reigned herself in, determined not to be attracted to this obvious heart-breaker. Rolling her eyes, she gestured to the empty room. The only ones here where the usual workers and the other obnoxious boys who were working here as extra credit to boost their unbelievably low grades. Except for a few teenagers that were doing homework, the main place was seemingly abandon.

"What do you think?" She snapped sarcastically. Percy's expression changed briefly and he took a half-step backwards. He recovered quickly and a mischievous smile crossed his face.

"Um, so not the busiest of days. Less work for you, then, Annabell." He replied ,cheeky, grinning madly. Anger flared in the blondes stormy gray eyes and her fists clenched.

"It's Annabeth, stupid! Get it right!" She growled, surprising herself. How could this.. boy... get her so flustered? Taking a deep breath, she calmed herself and forced a smile on her face, irgnoring Percys cheeky grin.

"Just you today, or is there more people joining you?" She asked politely. Percy seemed to think about this question, with only fueled Annabeths anger.

"Well, there is this girl joining me." He said finally. Annabeths heart dropped. So he had a girlfriend, why did she care? It's not like this boy mattered to her. After all, they barely knew each other! Annabeth nodded to Percy, pointedly ignoring the slightly concerned look that had appeared on his face when he saw Annabeth briefly sad.

Annabeth lead Percy over to a table for two, pulling out her notebook with a flourish and clicking her pen.

"Can I get you something?" She asked politely. Instead of answering her question, he replied by questioning her.

"What kind of coffee do you like?" Percy asked. Annabeth frowned for a moment before replying.

"Decaf, I guess. I don't drink coffee often." She replied, curious. Percy's eyebrows rose.

"You don't have coffee often yet you work in a café? How does that work?" Percy asked, laughing lightly. Annabeth shrugged.

"Just because I work here doesn't mean I must have coffee. Hey, wait, don't you work here, too?" Annabeth mentally cursed herself for not remembering. Percy's smile fell.

"Darn! I was hoping I would be able to stall you enough to get me off the hook for today!" Percy pouted, eyes widening into puppy-dog eyes. Annabeth stiffened. Annabeth briefly wondered how people had the willpower to say no to this guy; he looked like a cute baby seal when he did that.

"No." She replied, confidence growing. "You better head to the kitchen before Chiron discovers you trying to sneak in a coffee break before work." Percy's eyes widened and he scurried out of the chair and towards the doors to the kitchen, pushing them open and hurrying inside. Annabeth chuckled at the boys antics.

Chiron's scolding echoed through the empty cafe. Annabeth could just imagine Percy shrinking back and smiling nervously in front of the assistant manager, Chiron. Moments later, Percy returned wearing an apron and awkwardly balancing an empty tray on his right arm. He grinned sheepishly at Annabeth. Annabeth sighed. This is going to be a long year.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and The Olympians, or Heroes of Olympus. Trust me, Leo would have a girlfriend if I did. ;D**

Chapter 2

Hazel tugged impatiently on her apron, feeling anxious as she patiently waited for the coffee maker. The shop was empty, so Hazel was brewing some coffee for her and Piper. Usually she'll brew coffee for Annabeth too, but she's currently busy trying to teach Percy how to carry multiple drinks on one platter without tripping over his own feet. You'd think after being here for a few weeks would have straightened him out, but he still kept stumbling around. Hazel was almost positive it was so he got more time to hang out with Annabeth.

_Maybe I should make some coffee for the extra-credit students?_ Hazel thought. The current students who came for extra credit were Leo, Frank, and, or course, Percy. The only other student in the café was Jason, and he just hangs around to flirt with Piper. Speaking of which, Piper, who was supposed to be mopping the floor, had propped up her mop and was leaning precariously on it while staring absent mindedly at Jason. Hazel sighed patiently and poked her friend's shoulder. Piper jolted up and the mop, which was barely standing in the first place, tumbled to the ground, dragging Piper with it.

"Ow.." Piper mumbled, rubbing her head gently. Jason, who saw her fall, was at her side in a moment, grasping her hand and pulling her up with a charming smile. Piper blushed and opened her mouth to say something, but Hazel felt this to be the time to intervene.

"Ahem." Hazel cleared her throat. Piper snapped her head towards Hazel, her blush deepening. Jason let go of her hand and, his cheeks pink, waved goodbye. As soon as Jason had left the building, Hazel pulled Piper into the kitchen.

"Somebody's got a _crush_!" Hazel sing-songed quietly. Piper blushed and shook her head.

"N-No way!" Piper retorted, looking anywhere but Hazel as her blush deepened. Hazels grin widened.

"Oh my gods! You _so _have a crush!" Hazel gushed, eyes glistening. "My little girl is growing up so fast!" Piper scowled.

"Hazel! Y-you can't tell anyone, okay!" Piper pleaded. Hazel nodded.

"Course' not! Can I tell Annabeth and Rachel?" Hazel asked. Rachel was a spunky tomboy who worked as a sort-of advisor for the shop. She was the same age as the waitresses, and good friends with them all. Piper bit her lip, but nodded. Hazel squealed.

"Sleepover at my house!" She sing-songed, immediately skipping through the kitchen doors to tell Annabeth and Rachel the news. Piper sighed. _What have I done?_

**Meanwhile...**

Percy collapsed onto the wooden chair, exhausted. Annabeth stood nearby, shaking her head at him as he gasped to catch his breath.

"Percy, all you did was carry around an empty tray. You can't be that tired already!" Annabeth told him. Percy stared at her, wide-eyed.

"_Only carry around a tray? _That was a lot of exercise right there! That tray weighs, like, three whole pounds! These last few months of video games didn't do my fitness any good, that's for sure." He mumbled the last sentence but the rest were said in a loud, complaining voice. Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Let's get back to the kitchen. You got to know how to make coffee using our coffee maker." Annabeth said, glancing down at him. Percy made no mover to get up.

"It's so boring, though." He muttered under his breath. Annabeth raised her eyebrow, having heard perfectly.

"What was that? You want me to add another week to your work?" Annabeth asked innocently. Percy's eyes widened at the horrifying thought of working at this place for a _whole extra week. _A small part of him told himself that it was another week with Annabeth, but he pushed that thought aside and decided it was probobly for the best that he didn't add another week to his already long schedualed time here. Despite the friendship he had developed with Annabeth, he was sure she felt nothing for him. Hades, she barely tolerated him!

"No, I was just saying how great of a teacher you were and how I was going to get into the kitchen right away!" He replied quickly, getting out of the chair and dashing through the kitchen doors. Annabeth chuckled to herself.

"That's what I thought you said." She said to herself. Before she could head through to the kitchen, Hazel burst out the door and made a bee line for Annabeth.

"Hey! Sleepover at my house tonight! Piper's got a crush!" Hazel gushed, grinning. Annabeth raised an eyebrow, slightly concerned.

"Are you sure it's okay to go snooping around in Piper's love life?" Annabeth asked. Hazel stared at her friend, disbelieving.

"Of course not! We are her friends! If we do not snoop into her live life, who will? Now, will you be there or not?" Hazel ranted. Annabeth sighed and opened her mouth to assure her friend of her appearance when something behind her caught her eye.

"Hey Hazel, did you leave the coffee maker on?" Annabeth asked cautiously. Hazel looked confused and turned around to face the kitchen. A small plume of smoke was rising from the kitchen window. Piper was rushing around with a fire extinguisher and Percy was dashing around yelling, "It wasn't me, I swear!" Hazel turned back to Annabeth, grinning sheepishly.

"Uh, Oops?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I will never own such a beautiful and harmious book series such as that of Percy Jackson and the Olympian and any other wonderfully artisic book lovingly created by Rick Roidan. (That was a lot of big discribing words right there!)**

Chapter 3

Mr. D is the manager to Cafe Greek. He's slightly over weight, but has recently given up alcohol and is constantly drinking Diet Coke as a supplement. He usually wear leopard print and spends most of the day lounging on his chair and playing cards with Chiron. Mr. D is not necessarily an angry man. Sure, he seems permanently annoyed, but he has never been truly angry.

But as the staff of Cafe Greek stood patiently in front on Mr. D as he paced back and forth, they could see just how furious he was.

"What were you thinking! If Piper hadn't seen the fire, we would have been down a coffee maker and have had to make some seriously costly repairs!" Mr. D fumed. His face is beet red and his fists are clenched as he yelled at Hazel. Hazel shrunk back, shaking with the fear of being fired.

"I-I didn't mean to. I-I got over excited an-and I-" Hazel was cut off by Annabeth, who was standing next to her.

"It was me, Mr. D. I kept her away from the coffee maker longer than I should have." Annabeth lied. Hazel cast her a grateful look as Mr.D straightened. His furious look softened and he addressed them both.

"Very well. You both will work the next weeks night shifts, no pay." He concluded. For a moment, Annabeth considered arguing but decided against it, seeing as her job could very well be on the line. Instead, she nodded and hurried out the door and back into the kitchen. As soon as Piper and Hazel left the room and the door was securely shut, she breathed a sigh, relieved.

"That was close." Annabeth said, glancing at Hazel. Hazel nodded.

"For a moment I was sure I was going to be fired!" She said, her voice heavy with relief. "Now, about that sleepover..."

"Hazel, that was the thing that got you in trouble in the first place!" Annabeth groaned. Hazel pouted cutely and Annabeth felt her resolve crumbling. "Alright, tell you what, we'll have the sleepover at my house. You all know where I live, so it's not a problem, and if anything happens, the blame falls to me." Hazels forlorn expression vanished , only to be replaced with an ecstatic expression. She hopped up and down lightly, grinning.

"Oh, thanks so much Annie! We're going to have so much fun! No need to worry about getting in trouble, we'll behave!" Hazel winked. Annabeth rolled her eyes and Hazel skipped off through the kitchen to alert Piper of the news.

"My names Annabeth." Annabeth muttered once Hazel was out of ear shot. Annabeth's face flushed as two arms wrapped around her waist.

"I dunno," Hot breath tickled her ear as Percy spoke. His head was resting on her shoulder and though she could not see his face, she knew he was grinning. If anyone where watching them, they would look like a couple. "I like Annie. Maybe that should be your new nickname, I have been trying to find the perfect nickname for you for some time." He declared. He turned around so that they were facing each other and grinned. "What say you?"

Annabeth scowled. "My name is Annabeth, Seaweed Brain!" She growled. Percy looked surprised for a moment, but he smirked.

"Seaweed Brain? That's a new one." He muttered. Annabeth stood up straighter and frowned slightly. "So, what's this I hear about a sleepover." Annabeth looked slightly relieved at the change in topic.

"Oh yeah. Well, Hazel suggested a sleepover and, long story short, the sleepover got moved to my house, tonight." Annabeth explained. Percy nodded, then a confused expression lit up his face.

"Hey, I just realized that I've never been to your house!" He exclaimed, eyes set in determination. Annabeth raised an eyebrow, wary.

"Do you need to? Stalker much?" Annabeth muttered. Percy gasped in mock shock, his hand placed over his heart and he stumbled back dramatically, but his smile betrayed him.

"Of course! I am your friend! All your other friends have been to your house, and I want to see it too!" He whined, pouting cutely. Annabeth hesitated, and her eyes softened.

"Well, I guess, you could come visit some time.." Annabeth trailed off, glancing at an ecstatic Percy who was grinning like he had won the lottery.

"Alright! I knew you would cave in! Your shifts over, right?" He asked, rushing to grab his jackets from the hook he usually sets it on. Annabeth hesitated, wary.

"Yeah.." Annabeth replied, eyeing Percy cautiously. He grinned at her and held open the door. She raised her eyebrows but exited the café nonetheless and began the long walk to her home. Percy jogged up to her, shrugging his jacket over his shoulders. He glanced at her in concern, noticing that she was wearing short sleeves and had no jacket.

"Why don't you have a jacket?" Percy questioned, frowning. Annabeth shrugged, but Percy could see her arms shivering as she hugged herself. Percy shrugged off his jacket and before Annabeth could protest, hung it over her shoulders. She looked surprised, but tightened the jacket around her nonetheless.

The jacket was warm and comfortable, and smelled faintly like the sea, which she found oddly comforting. She snuggled into the jacket and Percy stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"Don't you need the jacket?" Annabeth asked. Percy shrugged.

"Nah, I've got long sleeves. Besides," He paused, grinning. "You look cute in my jacket." Annabeth blushed and diverted her gaze, suddenly finding the ground very interesting. They walked in silence and Annabeth found her thoughts drifting towards Percy. His smile, his sea-green eyes, his wind-swept black hair that smelled oddly like the sea, much like his jacket.

Annabeth was so wrapped up in her thoughts, she tripped on a rock and was sent stumbling to the ground. Percy lashed out his hand, gripping her wrist and pulling her up before she could fall, his hand sliding into hers. Annabeth blushed for what felt like the hundredth time today. She brushed back a strand of hair anxiously. Percy grinned.

"You need to be more careful, Wise Girl." He smiled. Annabeth blinked a few times, surprised at the lack of a smirk and intrigued by the new nickname even though it clearly annoyed her.

"Wise Girl? That's a new one." She mimicked, copying his earlier words. Percy frowned.

"Oh great, I'm rubbing off on you. Next your going to be making sarcastic comments and witty remarks! Oh wait.." He trailed off, confused by his own wording. Annabeth giggled. Her hand felt oddly warm, but she ignored it.

The rest of the walk was full of loud debates, amused giggles, and devious grins. They finally stopped at a small, cozy-looking apartment. Annabeth stuffed the key in with her left hand and turned, pushing open the door with a click. She seemed nervous, but Percy just chalked it up to having a boy in her home. But the house did seem a little small for a high schooler and her parents...

"So, this is my place." She told him, shifting her feet awkwardly. After that eventful walk, they had finally reached their destination.

What they didn't notice was that they were holding hands the whole time.

**A/N: Whew! That took a long time to write! Honestly, I'm not to happy about how this chapter turned out. I kept second guessing myself, going back and changing things, and honestly, the whole thing kinda played out in my mind way better than it did when typed. I tried to channel my inner Author, but I'm starting to wonder if I even have one. I'm doubting my writing skills majorly, and my dreams of being and Author seem to be fading...**

**Well, that was depressing. The chapter had a lot of fluff, wich I really enjoyed writing. **

**You should review to make me feel better. It makes me really happy when I receive reviews. Like, so happy I start to cry tears of joy. I am seriously not kidding. So tell me what you think, what should be changed, other members of the Cafe Greek staff, who Leo's girlfriend should be, wether or not I'm rushing this story. Your thoughts are super helpful!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaim: I do not own Percy Jackson, as much as I wish I did!**

Chapter 4

Annabeth's apartment started with a kitchen, which opened up to a living room. The living room was mostly empty, aside from a small couch and a dresser littered with photo frames. The living room led off to two other rooms, one Percy guessed was a bathroom and the other, a bedroom. It was stunningly small, so small he would have to guess that her parents slept in the bedroom, her on the couch.

"So, this is my place." Annabeth told him, shuffling her feet awkwardly. Percy walked over to the living room and, to his surprise, Annabeth was tugged over with him. He glanced down to see their hands were still interlocked and, blushing, pulled his hand free.

"Oh.. Um-I.." Percy spluttered, staring anywhere but at Annabeth. Annabeth smiled shyly and glanced down at her hand.

"It's fine." She spoke softly, blushing. Percy glanced at her and her eyes lifted to meet his. They shared a smile before Percy tore his eyes away to examine the photographs, ignoring the small emptiness he felt now that he was no longer holding Annabeth's hand.

One photograph had the staff of Cafe Greek: Piper, Hazel, Annabeth and a few boys Percy didn't know. Another girl he didn't recognize was their too. Percy pointed to the pictures and gestured for Annabeth to explain.

"Who're they? I haven't met them yet." Percy asked, pointing to the three boys on the left and the girl on the right. Annabeth nodded.

"Oh, that burly boy on the left? That's Beckendof, our head cook. The twins next to him are the other cooks, Connor and Travis Stoll. And the girl on the right is another waitress who works night shifts with the Stolls. Her names Katie." Annabeth explained. Percy made an o with his mouth, nodded, and moved to the next photo.

The next photo was a picture of Hazel with her arms around Piper and Annabeth's shoulders. This photo required no explanation, so he moved on.

This photo was a picture of Jason and his sister Thalia at the shop. Thalia looked nothing like her brother with cropped black hair and identical electric blue eyes. Jason's eyes were more of a soft, sky blue and his hair was blond. Thalia wore a silver camo jacket with an insignia of a bow and, in pretty silver curse, the name, "Hunter's of Artemis". Her right hand clutched a silver bow and her left arm was draped around her brothers shoulders, her bracelet dangling precariously from her hand.

"What's 'Hunters of Artemis'?" Percy asked. Annabeth leaned forward to see the insignia and her eyes widened.

"Oh, I didn't realize that was their! The Hunters of Artemis are a sort of like a girls-only club. They travel around the U.S. and compete in archery contests. They're pretty popular, especially with people who enjoy greek myths." Annabeth explained. Percy frowned.

"It's not very nice that they're girls only, though." He complained. Annabeth laughed.

"Artemis had forsaken men, so it's only right that the Hunters do the same. Unfortunately, it also means they can't date." Annabeth told Percy, who nodded glumly.

"Poor them." Annabeth laughed again and Percy turned to see the last picture. It was an older man with sandy blond hair and glasses. He was smiling and holding hands with a women. The women had thick blonde hair tied into a ponytail and hazy gray eyes, like Annabeth.

"Who're they?" Percy asked. Annabeth stiffened and her expression turned hard. She pursued her lips and Percy could tell he'd hit a sore spot.

"My parents." She said. She didn't give any more information, and Percy decided it was best not to press. He once again looked over all her pictures and realized they all have one thing in common.

"You know," Percy mused. Annabeth looked up, confused. "Someday my picture's going to be on this dresser. You've got pictures of everybody you care about on here, so I'm going to be here too!' He declared. His cheeks where dusted with pick and Annabeth could feel a blush rising to her cheeks.

An uncomfortable silence engulfed the room and Percy pulled up his watch to examine the time. "Well, I guess I should be going." He said, looking up and smiling at Annabeth. There was a flicker of disappointment in her eyes, but Percy ignored it. "I'll, uh, see you around then."

Annabeth nodded. Percy headed for the door. He gripped the door handle and hesitated, turning back and smiling before pushing open the door. He was met by frizzy brown hair: Hazel. She smirked as Percy pushed past, muttering an 'excuse me' before jogging down the street.

Hazel turned to Annabeth with a sly grin. "What were you doing in here?" She asked, amused. Annabeth blushed and her eyes widened.

"Oh-uh- not what you think! He just, kind of, followed me home." She protested weekly, her response only making Hazel grin.

"Oooh! He likes you!" Hazel drawled out her words, saying them with a sing-song voice and fluttering her lashes. Annabeth blushed.

"N-no way!" She spluttered, poorly defending herself. Hazel leaned forward and grinned.

"You like him!" She told Annabeth in the same sing-song voice. Annabeth frowned and opened her mouth to protest but was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Ooh! That'll be Piper and Rachel! We have, like, so much to talk about!" Hazel squealed, dashing off to answer the door. Annabeth sighed, dreading her friends teasing.

"This is going to be a long night."

**A/N So this is a bit of a filler chapter, and the next one will get to the sleepover, which I'm excited to write.** **I've noticed my chapters are always pretty short, so I've been working pretty hard to try and make them longer. This one is not as long as the last one, cuz I was in a bit of a rush. Also, in this chapter I introduced the topic of Annabeth's parents! Please note, she does live alone but her parents are alive.**

**Review, tell me what you think, and more! I appreciate helpful tips, if you can give them, and will accept flames. (That doesn't mean I like them)**

**Hope you enjoy my story!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaim: I do not own Percy Jackson. Sadly. If only..**

Chapter 5

Annabeth hurried down to the kitchen, intent on saving the popcorn before it burnt. She flung open the microwave, flinging out the popcorn. Blowing hesitantly, she popped open the bag and is relieved to see that it was not burnt. She opened a cabinet, pulled out a large bowl, and poured the popcorn inside. Satisfied, she carried the bowl to her room, where Piper, Hazel, and Rachel were lounging.

Annabeth set the popcorn down and the girls immediately mobbed the bowl. Shaking her head, Annabeth grabbed a pillow from the bed and flung it onto the ground. She sat down in front of the pillow, her elbows resting on the pillow. Piper, after swallowing a mouthful of popcorn, grinned at the girls.

"We should do Truth or Dare!" She suggested. Rachel cheered and agreed, although Hazel was slightly more hesitant. Annabeth shrugged. "I'll go first!" Piper's eyes search the room and landed on Annabeth, a devious smile on her face.

"Annabeth, truth or dare?" She asked. Annabeth felt a shiver go up her spine and decided it was safest to choose Truth.

"Truth." Annabeth replied cautiously. Piper's sly grin only widened.

"It is true you have a crush on Percy?" She asked. Immediately Annabeth sat back, blushing and stuttering. The other girls leaned in.

"N-No! Of course not!" Annabeth protested, her blush growing. Hazel leaned forward and placed her hand on Annabeths.

"It's okay, you can tell us. We're your friends." Hazel said reassuringly. Annabeth softened. She looked around at her friends expectant faces and sighed.

"Yeah." Annabeth muttered under her breath, sullenly staring at the wall. Rachel leaned forward and put her hand to her ear mockingly.

"What was that?" She asked innocently. Annabeth gritted her teeth.

"I said, yeah." Annabeth consented, this time speaking louder. Hazel and Piper squealed, while Rachel just sat back with a smirk.

"I knew it!" Piper squealed, "You two look so cute together!" Annabeth sighed and turned to Hazel.

"Hazel, truth or dare?" Annabeth asked. Hazel looked up, surprised.

"Uh, Truth." She replied.

"Frank or Leo?" Hazels face immediately dropped. Her bottom lip quivered and her eyes widened, tears threatening to spill over. It was clearly a touchy subject, and Hazel reaction sent a wave of guilt over Annabeth.

"Oh, you don't have to answer that Hazel! Besides, we all know Leo's got the hots for Reyna." Annabeth told her friend with a wink. Hazel seemed to cheer up a bit at this. She sniffed and turned to Piper.

"Piper, Truth or Dare?" Hazel asked. Piper thought for a moment before replying.

"Truth." Hazel smiled.

"Are you and Jason dating?" It was a perfectly innocent question, but it sent Piper sputtering and blushing, yelling disagreement.

"N-no! What would give you that idea?" Piper asked, astonished. Hazel blinked.

"Well, you two are making Goo-Goo eyes at each other all the time, so I just assumed." Hazel said. Annabeth frowned.

"'Goo-Goo eyes'? How old are you?" Annabeth laughed. Hazel laughed, too.

"Just stuck in the past, I guess." Hazel replied. Piper, who seemed to have calmed down, turned to Rachel.

"Okay Rachel, Truth or Dare?" Piper asked. Rachel grinned.

"Dare." Piper blinked, then a devious grin spread across her face.

"I dare you to prank call Leo and tell him a hot girl will date him if he meets her in Central Park at Midnight." Piper said, smirking. With a grin, Rachel pulled out her phone and began dialing Leo's number. She held the phone to her ear for a few moments before a muffled, "Hello?" greeted her.

"Hi, this is, like, Chelsy." Rachel spoke in a high-pitched voice and introduced herself as Chelsy, one of the more beautiful girls in the school. "I want to, like, date you. 'Cause you're, like, so adorbs! So meet me at, like, Central Park at, like, Midnight."

The other girls were trying to muffle their laughter as they fell back. Rachel had to surpress a grin as she waited for Leo's response.

"That's nice of you and all, but I'm taken." Rachel could hear the smile in his voice, and a muffled giggle in the background. Rachel covered the speaker on her phone and mouthed, 'Oh My Gods!'

"That's, like, so not cool!" She yelled, hanging up. The other girls were sitting up, anxiously waiting.

"So? What did he say?" Piper asked. Annabeth rolled her eyes but leaned in as well, curious. Rachel, dumbfounded, stared at the girls with wide eyes.

"He said he was taken!" Rachel yelled, astonished. Piper gasped, causing Annabeth to roll her eyes. Sometimes that girl really took after her mother, as much as she tried not too.

"He's got a _girlfriend_!" Piper gushed, shocked. Annabeth frowned.

"Is that so surprising?" She asked, slightly confused. Piper turned to her, surprised.

"I've known Leo since we were kids! If he had a girlfriend, he would running around and flaunting her to everyone he knew!" Piper rolled her eyes. Hazel took this opportunity to voice her opinion.

"Maybe he didn't want you guys to know because he knew that would be your reaction." Hazel suggested. The girls turned to her and Annabeth gestured for her to continue. "Well, maybe he knew you guys would think that, but he really liked this girl and therefore wouldn't tell you. Maybe he thought you'd think him to be a player, or something, and tell the girl to stay away from him. Maybe he really likes this girl, a lot."

Piper and Rachel were silent, both knowing that's exactly the reaction they would have. Annabeth sat back and wondered by anyone would think that, even with a guy like Leo, and Hazel was looking slightly uncomfortable. Annabeth looked at the clock. Luminous green lights showed the time: 11:29. Annabeth clapped her hands and the girls snapped their heads towards her.

"Alright, enough of that, time for bed!" The other girls groaned, but climbed into their sleeping bags regardless. Hazel, who forgot a sleeping bag, slept in Annabeth bed and Annabeth slept on the thick, bean-bag style chair in the corner of her room.

* * *

Piper woke up the next morning to the smell of bacon. Groaning, she turned over to check the time. 7:30. Perfect. She pushed herself up and out of her sleeping back, standing and stretching out her arms before waking up a sleeping Hazel and Rachel.

Moments later, the three girls, dressed in pajamas and fizzy hair, shuffled into the kitchen to see Annabeth setting down four plates or eggs and bacon. Pipers, respectively, had no bacon. The girls pulled out chairs and sat down, and just before she sat, Piper noticed something.

"Hey, whose jacket is that?" She asked, pointing to a black jacket hanging off a hook. Annabeth swore under her breath.

"Percy left his jacket here!" She shouted, jumping up and racing over to the jacket. Her chair tipped over and landed with a thud. Annabeth dug into the pockets of the jacket and pulled out a thin slip of paper. Conveniently, it read an address and phone number. On the top of the paper was Percy's name, and Annabeth's face heated up thinking that Percy had intended to give this to her but lost the courage.

Annabeth stumbled over to the kitchen, opening a drawers and pulling out a slip of paper and a pencil. She quickly scrawled her phone number on the paper and stuffed it into the pocket of the jacket. She pulled out the slip with Percy's address and opened the door. She stepped out into the cool morning air, intent on returning Percy's jacket and leaving three confused girls wondering just how love-struck she was.

**A/N I'm honestly not disappointed with this chapter as I usually am! Sorry about Hazel being so OOC in the last chapter, but I fixed it! Now, though, I fear I've made Piper OOC! D:**

**Also, Leo's got a girlfriend! Can you guess who it is? *cough Reyna cough* :)**

**Hope you enjoyed it! Review, pretty please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, or any other Roirdan masterpieces. :(**

Chapter 6

Hazel looked over to Rachel and Piper, who were calmly eating their breakfast.

"How do you two find this acceptable? Annabeth just ran out on us!" Hazel complained, glancing frantically between the two other girls. Piper looked up briefly and shook her head. Rachel finally lifted her head and spoke up.

"Ah, the things a girl would do in the name of love." Rachel replied with a shake of her head and a smile. Hazel looked slightly confused, frowning intently.

"But they've only known each other for a few weeks! They only ever see each other at Cafe Greek anyhow! They never socialize in school, why would it be any different outside of school?" Hazel asked. Piper looked up again, exasperated.

"Oh, love works in mysterious ways! Don't question the workings of Aphrodite." Piper said, rolling her eyes as if this were obvious. Hazel's shoulder slumped.

"I just hope she doesn't come back with a broken heart." She murmured. Piper briefly glanced up at Hazel and gave her an odd look, as if she knew something Hazel didn't. The look was gone in an instant, and Hazel shook it off as her imagination.

Love would figure itself out in the end. It always did.

Annabeth made a mad dash down the street, towards the large blue house she had identified as Percy's home. _Gods, his house is huge!_ She thought. She ran down a long brick pathway framed with neatly trimmed flowers. She finally reached the door; a massive, red wood door engraved with entricit designs and decorated with a large, golden handle.

Suddenly nervous, Annabeth gulped and raised her fist, intent on knocking, when the door swung open and a man appeared. He looked around his mid-thirties, and appeared serious despite his attire. He was dressed in a loose Hawaiian shirt and shorts. In his hand he gripped a walking stick that was themed like a trident. All in all, he looked like a lay-back tourist; at least, he would have if it weren't for his expression. It was set in a scowl, laugh-lines etched around his eyes and bags under his eyes. His eyes, a deep sea green, were hard and lifeless. He radiated power and authority, enough to intimidate anyone. He frowned at Annabeth, his eyes locked on her raised knuckles.

"I hope you weren't intending to hit me." He warned, his tone dangerous. Annabeth gulped again, eyes widening as she glanced between her fist and the man before her. Smiling nervously, she lowered her fist and shrugged. "Who are you? Why are you here?"

Immediately, Annabeth was wary. This man intimidated her, and she definitely did _not _want to tell this man who she was. He was a stranger, after all.

"Um, I'm the, um, uh, I'm the pizza man! Yeah, that sounds believable." Annabeth murmured the last part under her breath, but the first sentence was stuttered. The man raised his eyebrow, suspicion dancing across his face and a glimmer of amusement in his eyes.

"You're a woman." He pointed out blankly. Annabeth mentally cursed herself and looked away, instantly regretting her choice of words.

"Ok, I'm a pizza _woman_. Anyway, I, uh, found this jacket and it, uh, had the name, "Percy Jackson" and an address, so I used my, uh, limited intelligence, put two and two together, and came here. So, uh, here's the jacket!" Annabeth said convincingly. At least, she hoped it was convincing, though even she herself thought her voice to be forced. Annabeth was intelligent, and she hated to pretend she was not. So it came as no surprise her voice was shaky as she forced out a high-pitch voice.

Much to her anguish, he did not seem convinced. Hesitantly, Annabeth held out the jacket with a nervous smile. The man took it cautiously with a raised eye brown. Once he had the jacket grasped in his hand, he tossed it carelessly into the house with a snort that made Annabeth want to protest. He held out a hand to Annabeth, who eyed it warily before shaking it.

"Poseidon. I'm Percy's father." The man said, nodding slightly at the blonde-haired girl. Annabeth's eyes narrowed.

"Annabeth. I'm a friend of Percy." She replied. The corner of Poseidon's lips turned up.

"I thought you were a pizza man." He questioned mockingly, causing Annabeth to frown.

"I'm a pizza _woman_!" She corrected with a huff.

"You are certainly dressed for it." He muttered with a silent laugh. Annabeth face contorted in confusion and she looked down. Silk pajamas hugged her body and waves of her frizzy blond hair fell over her face. Suddenly she was painfully self-conscious of her furry yellow duck slippers.

"I, um, was in a bit of a rush this morning." Annabeth weakly explained. Poseidon appeared amused, and even managed a small smile.

"You should get going." He reminded her. Annabeth blinked and nodded.

"Yes. Tell Percy I said Hi, will you?" Annabeth requested. Posiedon rolled his eyes but nodded. Annabeth smiled.

She turned on her heel and began running. Faintly, she heard the door close but ignored it. She continued running till the end of the block, when she slowed down to a walk as she began nearing the community park that was near to her apartment building.

Annabeth passed a bus bench and collapsed onto it with a huff. Her head rolled to the side and her eyes wandered lazily over the park. A pretty blonde girl was hanging onto the arm of a burly man she recognized as Beckendorf, and she mentally noted to tease him about it later. Another pair, Travis and his girlfriend, Katie, were strolling around. Each blushed at what the other said and Annabeth noted to herself that a lot of her co-workers love lives were better than hers.

Then she saw Percy.

He was sitting on a bench next to a short redhead with freckles and green eyes. Her clothes had looked as though she tried enough to make it look like she hadn't tried. She was smiling at Percy, and it irked Annabeth because he smiled back. The redhead turned in her direction, and Annabeth hurried up and dove behind a bench.

The red-haired girl scowled in her direction, but turned back to Percy with a smile and a flirtatious flutter of her eye lashes. Annabeth rolled her eyes, and Percy looked slightly awkward at the situation. The red-head continued talking, sometimes making Percy laugh, and occasionaly fluttering her eyelashes or smiling.

Then she leaned in and kissed Percy, and that's when Annabeth lost it. She gasped and covered her eyes. Tears spilled out of her eyes, but she hardly noticed. She knew this would happen. It always does. The minute she starts to finally break out of her shell, actually like some one, he goes and leaves. First Luke and now Percy, the first guy since Luke she had actually liked.

And she had no desire to see Percy snogging a red head.

But at least she was right about one thing, and she so loves being right. Annabeth's friends love lives really are much better than hers. Sadly. Of course, when you've loved and lost as many times as Annabeth has, you know you don't get another chance at love. Not that Annabeth would want one.

**A/N It's currently 11:45. I promised myself that I would not go to sleep until I finished this chapter, and I am so glad this is done! It took me long enough, too. The first part was really fun to write, but I'm unsure about how well the second part turned out. I worry that maybe Annabeth is too OOc, but I'm trying to bringt her back to character. I really hate to write sad moments. I write them terribly, too. It's so very sad! Well, a goodnight to all, and to all a good night.**

**Review, please. They make me so happy. Look, I'm even sacrificing sleep to tell you just how much I love hearing what you think of my story. Thank you in advance for your beautiful review, they fill me with joy.**

**Good night. Review. All that jazz. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson. Excuse me, I need to go dry my tears.**

Chapter 7

Annabeth slammed her locker door with one hand, using the other to keep a wobbly grip on a few binders, topped with a stack of books. She huffed and hastily moved her arm back and forth in futile attempts to stabilize the toppling books. A thick book at the top began the sway dangerously. Annabeth glared furiously at the book, silently willing it to straighten out before the bell rings. The swaying stopped briefly and just as Annabeth was breathing a sigh of relief, it came toppling down, the other books following.

Annabeth squeaked and lunged to save the books before they all hit the ground. She managed to grab a book and her binder, but the rest were scattered along the floor of the empty hallway. Annabeth groaned, knowing she would definitely miss the bus.

Footsteps echoed through the empty hallway, alerting Annabeth to the presence of another student. She was in no mood to talk to anyone right now. Annabeth was franticly grabbing her fallen book and paper, shoving them into her bag with haste. The steps became louder and louder until they stopped and a pair of hands gripped a few of her books gently. Annabeth stood up, papers and books in one hand and books in the other. The other person, a boy around her age, stood up and handed her her papers with a charming smile.

"I'm Apollo." He introduced, giving Annabeth a moment to size him up. He was tall and blonde, with bright golden eyes and tanned skin. His hands were loosely shoved into his jeans and his mouth was curved into a sheepish grin. "Hey, you haven't seen a Rachel around here would you? I'm kinda lookin' for her."

Annabeth's eyes narrowed; Rachel was still a sore subject. "You just missed her." She choked out. Apollo looked startled at her slight hostility, but grinned.

"Thank! See you around, uh.."

"Annabeth." She offered, "My name's Annabeth." Apollo smiled and, with a wave of his hand, disappeared from the hallway.

Annabeth sighed and, with her bag slung carelessly over her shoulder, continued on her way out to the route she would have to take in order to get home in time to cook dinner. Pulling out a book from her bag, she positioned it in front of her so that she could read. Now, must people think, "Hey, you can't walk while reading! It's dangerous!" That's true. But when you love reading as much as Annabeth does, you can easily master the art of reading while walking.

Annabeth strolled down the sidewalk, lost in the book. Her feet stumbled over a few stones, and she stopped briefly. She continued walking, raising her book up with a smile.

"Watch out!" Someone shouted.

Annabeth gasped suddenly. Annabeth didn't have time to look up when someone rammed into her, sending the book flying out of her hand and sending her sprawling across the concrete. She groaned, rolling her shoulders before pushing herself up. She was met by a startling pair of green eyes. The boy sat back, grinning, his mop of black hair slopping in front of his face.

"Hey, Annabeth! Sorry about that!" Percy said cheerfully, holding out his hand to help Annabeth up. With a scowl, she brushed aside his hand and dragged herself to her feet, pausing to pick up her fallen book. She continued walking without a word. Percy frowned, but hurried to keep up.

"Hey, Annie! Slow down. I, uh, want to talk to you." He said, suddenly nervous. Annabeth faced him, a curious glint in her eyes, but scowled and turned away. Percy frowned and reached forward, gripping her arm. "Hey! What's going on with you?"

Annabeth jerked her arm away. "I don't want to talk to you." She growled. Percy paused, confused, and hurried forward.

"What's going on? Is this about my jacket, 'cause I'm sor-"

"No! That's not what it's about Percy! It's about you, and it's about me. We're friends, right? And we could have been more, but you were the one who took that away. You! No one else, it was you and you alone. I've moved on, and you mean nothing to me anymore. So go make-out with your girlfriend, or whatever, and leave me alone!" And with that, Annabeth stormed off, leaving a confused Percy.

He didn't understand why Annabeth was so mad at him. Maybe the guys would have some advice. Percy pulled out his phone, dialed in Leo's number, and waited.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me, Percy! Dude, I need your help."

"What is it, bro?"

"Annabeth's pissed at me and I don't know why."

Silence.

"Leo? Are you there?"

"Yeah, dude. Good Luck. Where your going, you'll need it."

And with that, Leo hung up. Percy pulled the phone away from his ear and eyed it in confusion. What did Leo mean? Did this have something to do with Annabeth? As an oblivious Percy pondered these thoughts, Annabeth was sitting at home with a book she couldn't pay attention to, as she found her thoughts lingering on a certain green-eyed oblivious boy. Unfortunately.

**A/N: WOW! It's 1:05, I'm as tired as Hades, and my best friend demands Role Play! Nooo! Sorry it's so short, I'm writing in secret. SHHH! My Bff found out about my story, and made a chapter 7. It's nice, but it's no Chibi Bunniie :) Sorry.**

**I feel incredibly bad, but I'm replacing her chapter with this one. As much as it pains me, her chapter went off in an entirely different direction than where I had intended the story to go. Sorry, DarkLordStormageddon.**

**Again, really sorry. Tell me your thoughts on this chapter in your beautiful REVIEWS! X3**


	8. Chapter 8

**Warning: This chapter contains Leyna. Read at your own risk.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, or Heroes of Olympus, or anything, really, besides the very laptop I'm writing this on right now.**

Chapter 8

"No! Hazel, I'm not ready yet! I-I'm to young for this!" Leo protested. Hazel snorted and continued pushing Leo towards the table.

"Look, it'll be quick. There's no reason to worry. You'll be fine." Hazel assured, letting go of Leo and giving him a light shove. Leo gulped and walked over to the two-seat table. Sitting in one chair was a tall girl with braided dark hair and dark, piercing eyes. She looked like she didn't want to be here, and her face was so serious it made Leo want laugh.

"Hi, miss, can I get you anything?" Leo asked, fiddling with the pen in one hand, and the other flipping through the pages of the empty notebook.

"Just some green tea, I suppose." She said, tugging a strand of hair behind her ear. Leo grinned.

"That's cool, I guess. If you like that stuff. Can't say I do myself, I'm more into the coffee loaded with caffeine. My friends won't let me have any though, cause they say it makes me all hyper, but I think they're just jealous, cause their not as awesome as me. Or they just can't handle the great me, or something like that, because I'm never hyper, clearly, and-"

"Breathe." The girl interrupted, patiently reminding him to take a breath, as his face was beginning to turn blue. Leo took a deep breath.

"I'm Leo, by the way. What's your name?" He asked. The girl raised an eyebrow.

"Reyna." She introduced, an amused smile on her face. Leo grinned.

"You're very pretty, Miss Reyna. You're, uh, what did you order again?" Leo sputtered, embarrassed. Reyna, cheeks dusted with pink, patiently repeated her order. "Right! You're tea will be right up, Reyna!"

With a cheerful wave, he disappeared into the kitchen, leaving a smiling Reyna who was wondering why in the world she was smiling.

Leo returned a few minutes later with a tray carrying a cup of the green tea she ordered. Leo placed it on her table, handing her a straw. Ryan nodded and expected him to walk away, but instead he slid into the seat across from her.

"So, how's you day been?" Leo asked, lamely attempting to start a conversation. Reyna raised an eye brow, but didn't protest.

"Fine, I guess. Spent all day at Jupiter Cafe." She replied, sipping her tea lightly.

"Jupiter Cafe?" Leo asked. Reyna nodded.

"Yeah, it's the Cafe across the street. Hazel and Frank used to work there, but they quit. Jason works there, along with Dakota and Octavian. You should meet them sometime. There pretty nice, though Octavian has a crush on me." Reyna explained. For some reason, the idea of someone crushing on Reyna made Leo upset. He pushed the feeling aside.

"So, I get off in a few minutes. We could head over to this Jupiter Cafe, and I could meet your friends." Leo suggested. Reyna shook her head.

"Trust me, I've already been there more than I wanted to today. Let's go to Empire Olympus, the new fast food restaurant that opened up down the street. I hear they got the best milk shakes in town." Leo grinned.

"It's a date." Leo announced with a grin. Reyna wanted to protest, but she couldn't help the smile that came over her face.

When Leo's shift was over, the two left the Cafe and headed down the street to Empire Olympus. Empire Olympus is a tall one story building with thick marble walls and columns, a classic greek-style building.

Leo held open the door for Reyna, who entered with an amused look. They sat down in a two-seat table and waited patiently for a waiter. Leo was playing with a few straw wrappers, and Reyna was watching his hands curiously as they twisted and turned the paper. After a few moments, a tall, thin boy about the same age as them walked up to their table with a devious smile.

"Why, hello Reyna." He greeted. Reyna's eyes narrowed and she scowled.

"Octavian." She growled. He retorted with a wink.

"The one and the only." Reyna only glared.

"I'll take the number 4 with a medium soda, if that's not too much for your skinny arms to carry, of course. Wouldn't want you to fall and hurt that delicate face of yours." Leo broke the silence with a smile. Reyna grinned and snorted. Octavian, face set in a scowl, wrote it down on his note pad.

After Reyna told Octavian her order, he leaned against the sturdy table and smiled at Reyna, flashing her a wink.

"If I could rearrange the Alphabet, I'd put u and i together, Reyna." Octavian flirted. Reyna tilted her head and appeared curious.

"Really? Because I'd put f and u together." She replied. Leo burst out into exaggerated laughter, his hand gripping the side of the chair as if he were about to tumble off. The whole restaurant turned towards Leo, and rested their eyes on Octavian, who was scowling. Hostility flashed in his eyes as he turned on his heel, stomping away.

"Don't expect to get your food now!" He yelled over his shoulder. Leo only laughed and Reyna flashed a triumphant smile. Octavian disappeared into the kitchen with a huff just as Leo calmed down.

Leo stood up and held out his arm to Reyna, who laughed and linked her arm in his. The two left the fast-food restaurant and took the long path to Cafe Greek. When they reached the Cafe, they stopped in font of the doors. Leo handed Reyna a slip of paper with a string of numbers. She quickly realized that this was his phone number and, thinking fast, pulled a black marker out of her pocket. She carried the black marker around for writing down orders for customer, but it proved to be just as useful when scrawling one's phone number on someone's hand.

Leo glanced at the back of his hand, which was now covered in Reyna's phone number. He laughed.

"I'll see you around Reyna. We should do this again. A beautiful girl like you, and a hot guy like me, it just screams perfect couple." Leo told her with a grin. Reyna's cheeks turned red. Leo reached behind his back and pulled out what he had worked on while they were in the restaurant: a rose made of straw wrappers. He handed it to her with a smile and a wink. Reyna's blush only increased, which made Leo laugh.

"See you later, Rey." And with that, he disappeared into the shop. Reyna stared at the rose for a while, before heading home and placing it into a small empty vase she then put on the night stand by her bed.

Yes, she really did like this boy. Perhaps she would visit Cafe Greek again, after all.

**A/N: Dang, that took a while! I'm happy with how it turned out, and some what worried about my BFF's wrath cause' she is totally against Leyna. That's what she gets for shipping Johnlock! I warned her!**

**Anyway, sorry this took so long. It's been a long couple of days, and I still have to write a chapter for my bff, even though I have no idea where her story is going, and I've been stuck in my Aunt's house all day cause of the rain and UGH! It's so good to be home and back typing away on my good old, reliably laggy laptop!**

**Review you're thoughts. Please don't be hating on the Leyna. It makes Leo sad. ;( Don't make Leo sad.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson. If only...**

Chapter 9

Annabeth was getting annoyed with her phone. It was loaded with missed calls from Percy and more texts than she could count. It had rung non-stop for the past few days and really, Annabeth had enough. Before she could turn her phone on silent, or maybe even block Percy, she got another call.

Annabeth groaned and, without bothering to check caller id, answered the call.

"What do you want?" Annabeth growled, annoyed.

"Um, nothing. At least, not anymore." Pipers slightly confused and all together surprised voice replied. Annabeth nearly face-palmed before she realized that Piper would hear that so she better not.

"Oh my gosh! I thought you were some one else! I'm so sorry!" Annabeth apologized. A sigh echoed through the phone.

"It's fine. Anyway, we're all heading to the beach. Want to come?" Piper asked. Annabeth contemplated the idea, knowing that Percy would be there. Shrugging, she decided to just avoid him.

"Sure. I don't have a swimsuit, though.." Annabeth trailed off awkwardly. She could almost see Piper rolling her eyes.

"It's _fine. _Reyna doesn't have one either. Anyway, were going to that new water park that opened up down town." Piper replied.

"Oh, Waterland! I know that place! It's the one that was under construction for a ridiculously long time because the Tunnel of Love broke down."

"Yeah, that's the one. Rachel and Hazel are coming to, and I think the boys invited Jason and Frank from Jupiter Cafe. As if Percy and Leo weren't enough boys." Piper giggled and Annabeth smiled. "Anyway, meet at the mall in half an hour. Go to that swim suit place, Venus Swimwear, I think." Annabeth nodded, before realizing Piper couldn't see her.

"Okay. See you guys then." Annabeth bid her friend goodbye and clicked her phone off. Quickly, she rushed inside her room.

Almost everything in Annabeth's room was grey. Her bedspreads were silvery grey and embroidered with owls. She had sewed that herself; it was one of the many skills her mom had taught her. Annabeth pushed the thought away and pulled open the door to her closet.

Rummaging through the thick row of clothes, she pulled out a grey tank-top and light blue shorts. She favored a sports bra, and figured that she would just be changing into a swim suit later anyway.

After brushing through her hair with her favorite blue plastic hairbrush, she pulled out a thick grey hair tie. She stretched it in between her fingers and using her other hand to pull her hair all together. She pulled the hair through the hair tie and wrapped the hair tie around her hair a few times. Annabeth pulled on the newly made pony-tail and nodded in satisfaction.

Annabeth stumbled through the living room, stuffing an apple in her mouth. She bit into the apple, sinking her teeth in, and ignoring the sticky juice that drippled down her chin. She flung open the fridge and threw the apple inside, promising to return to finish it.

She flung open the door and dashed out. It took her a moment to realize that she left the fridge door open, and so she had to run back. Annabeth fumbled with the keys, but finally managed to get the apartment door open and throw the fridge door closed. With a sigh that could be interpreted as exasperation or relief, she turned back around. Closing the door behind her, she began walking, instead of running, to the bicycle rack, where she parked her bike. As a highschool student, she couldn't get a driver's license or afford a car.

Pulling the bike loose, Annabeth swung onto the bike and pulled her helmet over her head. She snapped the helmet closed and gripped the handle bars. Annabeth pedaled lightly onto the sidewalk, where she increased speed. All was going smoothly until Annabeth spotted a blurry, blonde-haired figure in the distance.

"Watch out!" She called out. With a gasp, she twisted the handles of the bike and jumped off. Annabeth sprawled against the cement, having landed hard. Her bike skidded and landed with a thud somewhere off the the left.

With a groan, Annabeth pushed herself up weakly with one hand. A tan hand appeared in front of her, outstretched to help her up. Annabeth was about to accept the hand gratefully when she looked up and saw the owner of the hand.

Bright blue eyes sparkled up at her. His mischievous grin made Annabeth shudder, and his blonde hair seemed gold in the light. Annabeth knew this man, and she did not like him.

"Luke." She growled, pulling her hand away. Luke flashed his sparkling white teeth.

"Long time, no see, Annie."

**A/N: Sorry it's so short! I kept putting off writing this chapter, sorry! I kept refreshing the page, like, "Is there any new reviews yet? How about favorite? Not even any followers?! NOOO!" That was me, pretty much all day and yesterday. I wasn't sure how to write this chapter, so this is kind of a filler. Sorry!**

**Anyway, Review! What do you think is going to happen? Is Annabeth going to beat the crap out of Luke, or become totally flustered around him. Maybe Piper will show up and invite him to the water park with them! What if Luke takes Annabeth through Tunnel of Love instead of Percy? WILL PERCY BE JEALOUS?!**

**Review. Where do you want the story to go?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson. Sad Face.**

Chapter 1

"Luke." Annabeth growled, pulling her hand away. Luke flashed his sparkling teeth.

"Long time, no see, Annie."

Annabeth scowled and pushed herself up. She dusted her jeans off, mockingly ignoring Luke. He pouted. Annabeth started to walk towards her bike when Luke grasped her wrist.

"Hey Annie, leaving so soo-" Annabeth's head snapped towards him and her hand flew up.

Annabeth's hand collided with Luke's cheek, sending Luke stumbling back and a loud SLAP echoing down the street. A red hand print was imbedded onto his face. Luke instantly let go, and his hands flew to his face, cradling his red cheek. Annabeth almost scoffed at the show of vanity.

"Annie? Why would you do that?" Luke cried, gasping when he realized that talking only caused him more pain.

"Why are you here?" Annabeth asked, growling. Her fist was poised for another strike, if she had to. Luke quivered, smiling nervously in an attempt to salvage his lost pride.

"H-hey now, there's no need to get physical! I-I'm here visiting for the month, with my dad! You know how he travels a lot and stuff." Luke said weakly, shrugging. Annabeth lowered her fist slightly. Luke's nervous smile instantly turned into a sly smirk. "Or maybe I came to see you."

Annabeth pulled back her fist, glaring, but before she could punch Luke in the gut, Piper's cheery voice rang out.

"Annabeth! Annabeth. are you over here?" Annabeth instantly dropped her fist, face morphing into pure innocence. Luke's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Yeah Piper, I'm over here!" Annabeth called, fake wincing when Piper appeared. She rubbed her head, muttering an ow and looking very convincing. "I crashed into, uh, Luke is it?" Annabeth asked. Luke nodded, too stunned to speak. "Well, I ran into Luke here on my way over to the mall. Sorry I was late!" Piper smiled sweetly at Luke, who instantly flashed his perfect teeth and winked.

"Hey, sorry about my friend here!" Piper apologized, ignoring the playful glare from Annabeth. "She's a bit clumsy. Anyway, me and my friends are heading over to the new water park, Waterland. You wanna come?" Piper asked. Luke flashed Annabeth a smirk.

"Sure! I'd be happy to." Luke replied, glancing again at Annabeth with a smug look. Annabeth scowled.

"PIper, are you sure about this?" Annabeth asked, her voice a whisper. Piper gave her a confused look.

"Sure! The more, the merrier!" Piper replied. Annabeth sighed, all hopes of staying away from Luke vanishing. "Also, what's with the red hand print on his cheek?"

Annabeth smirked, but just shrugged. "I don't know. I don't want to know, either." An involuntary shudder ran down Piper's back. Piper cast a sympathetic look at Luke, who was leaning against a light post and trying to look cool with a hand print on his face.

"We should get going. Let's drop Luke off with the guys, and then we'll head swimsuit shopping." Annabeth suggested. Piper nodded and pulled out her cellphone. She dialed a number and held the phone up to her ear. After muttering a few sentences, she snapped the phone shut.

"They'll pick him up here. We can head to the mall now." Piper announced. Annabeth glanced behind her back.

"Hey Luke! Wait here, our friends will come pick you up!" Annabeth shouted. Luke rolled his eyes, but Piper didn't notice. They continued down the street towards the mall, wich was fairely close. Annabeth towed her bike with her as they walked.

Luke only had to wait a few minutes before a van pulled up. Inside were four boys, all of whom he didn't know. He climbed inside and they introduced themselves one by one. The black-haired one who was driving was Percy. The one sitting shotgun introduced himself as Leo. He was playing with some pipe cleaners and muttering something like, "Reyna" and "swimsuit". The two guys who were sitting in back with Luke were Frank and Jason, though Frank looked a little young for his age. After introductions, the van grew silent.

"So," Luke said, determined to break the ice. "You guys are like a group or something?" It was Jason who replied.

"Yeah. Most of us work at Cafe Greek, but a few, like Reyna and me, work at Jupiter Cafe. Really, we're just a group of work friends who hang out. We see each other during school, too." Jason explained. Luke nodded.

"Besides you guys, who else is there?" Luke asked, just as the van pulled to a stop when the light turned red. This time, Frank answered.

"Well, there is Annabeth, Hazel, Piper, and Rachel. There really good friends, though Annabeth seems to be pretty distant to Rachel lately." As soon as Frank finished, Percy slammed his palm to his forehead, shaking his head glumly and groaning. Leo looked up and nudged him.

"Green light, dude." Leo warned, turning back to his pipe cleaners. Percy focused on the road again, resting his hands firmly on the wheel, but there was a light of regret and understanding in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Jason asked, concerned. Luke leaned forward. This was getting interesting. Percy shook his head.

"Nothing. Just thinking." Percy replied, though his tone suggested otherwise. Jason raised his eyebrow, but dropped the subject.

"So, Luke, where you from?" Frank asked, in an attempt to break the ice.

"L.A. My dad's always traveling, so I hardly see him. We're staying here for a while." Luke replied. The van came to a stop, the engine cutting off as Percy pulled out the keys and stuffed them in his pocket.

"We're here!" He announced. His voice carried less cheerfulness than usual, but the boys ignored it. Leo stuffed his pipe-cleaner creation into his pocket and hopped out the van, slamming the door.

"Yahoo! I can't want to get swimming! The great Leo has arrived!" The group rolled their eyes at Leo's antics, but followed the ADHD boy anyway towards the entrance.

**Back at the Mall...**

Annabeth sighed as Rachel piled another swimsuit on the stack. Rachel turned back to rummage through the racks again and Annabeth took that as her chance to escape. She dashed to the dressing room, stumbling to keep the pile of clothes balanced on her arm from falling. She dropped the clothes on the bench, next to Piper. Piper raised an eyebrow, but began to look through and check each bathing suit. Finally, she pulled one out and handed it to Annabeth.

Annabeth entered the changing room and locked the door just as Reyna finished changing and pushed open her door. She peeked out, modestly searching the room for Piper. Piper smiled brightly at Reyna and motioned for her to step out. Rey pushed open the door and stepped out, modestly staring at the ground.

She was wearing a strapless bikini top in a deep shade of maroon. The bottom were the same color, only they were shorts. Surprisingly, the simple swim suit did suit her well. Piper smiled and clapped her hands.

"Perfect! Now, Annabeth! You done yet?" Piper asked. Reyna nodded stiffly and turned back around. She disappeared into the changing room, and Annabeth stepped out.

Annabeth's bikini was a light shade of blue. Her top was mostly simple, with one strap that tried around the back of her neck. The bottoms were fairly simple, only topped with a flowy, slightly transparent skirt. The color really highlighted her blonde hair and tan skin, giving her the image of a typical Californian beach girl. Again, Piper smiled.

"You look wonderful! Oh Jeez, I'm turning into my mother. Go change back into your clothes so we can head to Waterland!" Piper commanded. Annabeth disappeared into the changing room. A few minutes later, she and Reyna emerged from their separate changing rooms. Rachel squealed.

"Pools and shirtless hot guys, here we come!"

**A/N: That took a long time! You know, as of now I have 46 reviews. If I get 4 reviews on this chapter, or any other chapters, I will reach the glorious number of 50 reviews. That would make my goal of having 50 reviews by Chapter 10 come true. Please, help a writer achieve her goals.**

**Help me obtain 50 reviews! Do your part in the wonderful reviews on my story! Tell me what you think, what you think should happen, I want to know everything! Tell me!**

**Goodbye, my lovely readers. Me and the TARDIS must go now. We are traveling to the world of Equestria to meet Twilight Sparkle and the amazing Rainbow Dash.**

**REVIEW, FAVORITE, and FOLLOW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson. Oh, life can be full of so many sorrows.**

Chapter 11

Annabeth groaned as Hazel, who was extremely excited, dragged her over to the cluster of empty chairs. Hazel plopped her bag down on a chair, and gestured to the other chair.

"That one's your." Hazel announced, letting go of Annabeth's wrist, sitting down, and pulling out her bottle of sunscreen. Annabeth grudgingly placed her bag on the chair next to her and pulled out her own spray-on sunscreen. Hazel hummed lightly as she sprayed her arms. Annabeth patiently sprayed her arms and legs, pulling off her thin cover and get her stomach.

"Hey Hazel, can you get my back for me?" Annabeth murmured, pulling her hair up. To her surprise, it was a male voice who answered.

"Oh, I got it!" The cheery voice replied, the sound of footsteps echoing towards her. Annabeth held out the sunscreen, and soft fingers grasped the bottle, gently brushing her own hand. The cold spray hit her back, covering it. When her back was covered, she let her hair drop and turned around to get her sunscreen. Grinning cheekily, Percy handed her the bottle and winked before disappearing off with the other boys. Annabeth clenched her fists, scowling and resisting a blush.

Annabeth huffed and turned around. Hazel tugged on her friend's hand, eagerly pulling her towards a large, frightening two-person water slide. Annabeth gulped as her eyes trailed around the long, winding water slide and death-defying drops.

"Frank and I are going together on the Arachne. You'll come too, right?" Hazel asked, looking up with irresistable puppy-dog eyes.

"Isn't it a two-person water slide?" Annabeth asked, meekly trying to avoid riding the frightening slide. Hazel just smiled.

"You can go on the raft after us. Please?" Annabeth avoided Hazel's face, but her eyes were slowly drawn to the adorable pleading look. She sighed.

"Fine." Annabeth consented. Hazel squealed and proceeded to drag her friend to the entrance, where Frank was waiting. He smiled brightly at Hazel, who let go of Annabeth arm, much to her relief.

"Hey Frank! I can't wait to ride this ride!" Hazel said, hopping up and down lightly. Annabeth sighed at the thought of partnering with a stranger on this terrifying ride. She looked up at the large looming black spider that rested on the top of the entry way. Annabeth bit back a squeal and stepped back, bumping into something.

"Oh! Sorry, I-" Annabeth turned around, met with a grinning Percy. "Oh, it's just you." Percy's smile faded.

"Just me?" He mimicked, feigning hurt. "That hurts, Wise Girl." Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, Seaweed Brain." Percy smile quickly returned.

"So, you riding this?" Percy asked, questureing up at the large ride. Annabeth face turned sour.

"Unfortunately, yes." Annabeth grumbled, causing Percy to laugh.\

"Hey, I'll ride with you." Percy suggested, suddenly enthusiastic. Annabeth raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure? I'm not scared or anything." Annabeth said, trying to sound as convincing as possible. Percy clearly didn't believe her.

"Please? It'll be fun!" Percy promised. Annabeth still looked wary, but agreed.

"I guess so.." Annabeth replied. Percy, grinning, was about the say something when Luke appeared at Annabeth's side. He slung his arm around Annabeth's shoulders, making both Percy and Annabeth scowl. Annabeth roughly pushed his arm off.

"Hey, Annie! You want to go with me through the tunnel of love?" Luke asked, wiggling his eyebrows and smirking slyly. Annabeth eyebrows shot up. Percy glared at Luke, a light of something Annabeth had never seen before in his eyes. For a moment, they were all silent.

Then Annabeth started laughing. Not like small chuckling after a bad joke. It was heaves of uncontrolled laughter and giggling. Laughing so hard tears leaked out of her eyes. She was laughing so hard that no sound came out and she was just doubled over, clutching her chest and wiping her eyes. After a few very embarrasing moments for Luke, and strange looks from passerbys, Annabeth finally stopped laughing.

"You expect me too..." Annabeth giggled, "go on that, with _you? _Oh, that's rich! Like I would ever! Not after you.." Annabeth trailed off, noticing Percy confused look. She coughed lightly into her hand. "What I'm saying is that there is no way in Hades I would ever go near that ride with you in a ten-foot radias of me. Now, go run along and flirt with girls who _don't _know you." Annabeth snapped, turning around and pulling along a very confused Percy. Percy smirked at Luke, who clenched his fists and forced a sly smile on his face. Luke reached forward and grabbed Annabeth's hand, causing her head to snap back.

"But Annie," Luke purred. Annabeth's eyes narrowed and, for the second time that day, her hand collided with his cheek.

Leaving Luke laying on the ground, moaning, Annabeth hurried up the stairs into the entrance. She hurried up to the end of the line, noticing that Hazel and Frank were at the front of the line and very far away. Percy caught up to her, eyeing her with a concerned look.

"What was that about?" He asked softly. Annabeth scowled at the railing, not meeting Percy's eyes.

"I don't want to talk about it." She snapped, growling lightly as she stared down to the ground. Percy looked away.

"Oh, alright then." Annabeth was afraid he would press for answers, and was glad when he didn't. They waited in silence, moving up in the line every so often.

"So, you've been avoiding me." Percy pointed out. Ananbeth shot him a look.

"Not necessarily." She replied, not meeting his eyes. Percy looked away, suddenly nervous about what he was about to say.

"I, uh, just wanted to say I'm sorry." Percy said awkwardly, twiddling his thumbs awkwardly. Annabeth raised an eyebrow.

"For what?" Annabeth asked. Percy took a deep breath, meeting Annabeth's eyes nervously.

"For kissing Rachel. I mean, she kissed me, but that's no excuse." Percy looked down shamefully. Annabeth felt her cheeks heat up and they moved up another place in line. She looked away, a twinge of sadness in her eyes.

"It fine." She replied. Her voice was heavy with sadness. Annabeth gulped and spoke again, in a stronger voice, "I mean, you have the right to kiss anyone you want, right?" Percy looked up, anger flaring in his eyes.

"No, I don't!" He argued, causing Annabeth to look up in surprise. He cleared his throat, looking suddenly very nervous. "I mean, when someone had a crush, they can't go around kissing other girls, right?" Annabeth nodded, feeling her heart deflate.

"Yeah. Who's this crush?" Annabeth asked with a heavy heart. Percy smiled wistfully.

"I use to stare at her all the time. She would never notice, thank gods, but she was always so patient with me. Of course, her intelligence made me feel so stupid. We barely knew each other, but it felt like we were friends forever." Percy smiled, a far away look in his eye. Annabeth felt devastated; she had always liked Percy. Seeing him kissing Rachel was like a heartbreak, but hearing him say these things was much worse.

"What's she like?" Annabeth forced out, hoping her voice didn't sound strained.

"Oh, she was very smart. Witty, too. And the most stubborn person I've ever known. And the most important thing about her, one that could possible change both our lives, is that she is standing right in front of me." Percy finished, meeting Annabeth's shocked eyes, and smiled.

For a moment, Annabeth did nothing. Percy expected her to punch him in the gut, or slap him like she did to Luke. Instead, she did something that surprised him even more.

She kissed him.

"I think," Annabeth said, leaning her forehead against Percy's and wrapping her arms around his neck. "that was the worst confession of love I have ever heard." Percy's wide grin deflated, leaving him pouting. "But I wouldn't want it any other way." With that she kissed him again.

When they had pulled away, Percy met her eyes, a thoughtful look on his face.

"Wait a minute, does that mean you've heard other confessions?" Percy asked. Annabeth laughed lightly.

"Why, are you _jealous?_" Annabeth asked, poking Percy's nose with her finger.

"Maybe." He drawled, waving his eyebrows at Annabeth. "That depends on if I have anything to worry about." Annabeth laughed again; a clear sound that filled Percy's heart with contentment.

"No, you don't have anything to worry about." She assured. Percy was about to kiss her again when a obnoxiously loud cough interrupted him. Behind him was an annoyed man, who was glaring at Percy.

"Hey lovebirds, move up the line, will ya? I don't want to be here all day!" The man shouted, making a shooing motion with his hands. Blushing, Annabeth loosened her hands from Percy's neck and they moved up a few spaces in line, followed by the grumpy man.

Sneaking a glance at Percy, she smiled. He met her gaze and smiled back, his sea green eyes sparkling.

Maybe Annabeth's love life wasn't so bad after all.

**A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long! I kept envisioning it in my head, fangirling about it, then walking away before I even sat down to right it. This chapter was so much fun to write though! Look guys, just to make you happy, I even added in an extra slap for Luke! Yay! I can't wait to write the next chappie! Any way, just as a fore-warning, the next chapter might not be in for a while, cause' I'm gonna be out of state and away from my beloved laptop. Noo!**

**Anyway, Review and Favorite! I need more of those. I reached 50 reviews (YEAH YEAH) so let's shoot for a hundred by 20 chapters! That's like, my new goal! Help an aspiring author boost her confidence!**

**Peace out. Yours in demigodishness, Chibi Bunniie.**

**P.S. Dear Greeklover11, yes, it was Rachel making out with Percy. She kissed him, that b****. Love you username, by the way.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson. Why must life be so devestating?**

Chapter 12

The line was shortening fast and Annabeth and Percy found themselves only two riders away from riding the frightening water ride. The huge tunnel entrance for the ride loomed above them. Annabeth gulped and eyed the large, plastic spider. It eyes flashed artifically red, sending shivers down Annabeth's spine. Occasionly the long, hairy legs would travel down and back with jerky movements. Annabeth bit back a shriek, instead opting to squeeze Percy's hand into numbness. He pursed his lips and his eyes sparkled with amusement.

While Annabeth was eyeing the spider cautiously and cutting off blood flow to Percy's hand, Percy was admiring that girl at his side. Yes, it was sappy, but he could honestly say that he thought she was beautiful. He might never say that to her face, but it was true. Her naturally bright blonde hair swayed around her shoulders, the bright blue hair tie loosely wrapped around her wrist.

The light reflected off her golden locks, making the strands of hair look a lot like gold. Percy often had to resist the urge to twirl the locks around his finger, but now he had no such restriction. Annabeth's hair was surprisingly soft, and smelled faintly like cinnamon.

Annabeth turned her head towards Percy, who was twirling her hair on his finger with a slightly dazed look on his face. She smiled softly at him. That was another thing he liked about her. Her smile. It curved up in almost amusement at the corners. Her smile always perplexed him; it was hard to tell whether or not she was mad at him. Sometimes her smile was thin; that meant she was upset. The only downside was that her happy smile and her thin smile were almost identical, leaving Percy wondering wether or not Annabeth was mad. Annabeth's anger was a frightening thing, as he had witnessed.

And then there was her eyes. A stormy shade of grey, a beautiful grey that always seemed to be shifting. It amazed him, really, how eye color could be this complex. He could lose himself staring into those eyes.

Percy was jolted out of his thoughts by a jab in the ribs. Annabeth was raising her eyebrow, her cheeks dusted with pink, and motioning him towards the front of the line. They were next.

Annabeth squeezed Percy's hand, eyeing the two-seater raft cautiously. After a few torturous moments, the lifeguard motioned for them to grab a raft. Percy grabbed a raft, swinging it up to the entrance and regrettably releasing Annabeth's hand. Annabeth, heart pounding, climbed into the back. Percy cast Annabeth a slightly concerned look before swinging himself into the front seat. The lifeguard rolled his eyes and gave them a small push, starting the ride.

It started with a small drop, and Annabeth bit back a scream. Heights were not her thing. It splashed into a tunnel, the raft turning in a dizzying circle in darkness. Annabeth wrapped her arms around Percy, fighting to keep her eyes open. Percy was laughing lightly as they swirled into a round bowl. The raft followed the edges before disappearing down the middle and into another swirly slide. After a few sharp turns, a light appeared at the end of the dark tunnel. Relief swept over her, until she realized that this was not the end.

In a few terrifying moments, the raft was hurtled down the last, steep drop. Annabeth hung onto Percy, screams muffled by his thick black hair. Percy was laughing and screaming, eyes wide as they hurtled into the pool at the bottom. With one last splash, the ride was over and the two teens were dropped into the poo. A lifeguard pulled out their raft, and Percy pulled Annabeth out of the water. Her arms shook and she glared at the ride.

"That was the worst decision I've ever made." Annabeth shivered, teeth chattering. Percy slung his arm around her and motioned to the wave pool.

"Let's go somewhere more safe, then." Percy suggested, grinning. Annabeth only nodded and let herself be guided by Percy's arm.

* * *

Piper rolled her shoulders and straightened her sunglasses, watching smugly as Annabeth and Percy made their way over to the wave pool. Percy's arm was slung over Annabeth's shoulder and she was laughing at something he said. Piper's smile widened. She turned her head to her two friends, Hazel and Reyna, who were watching the couple with sullen expressions. Piper guestered with her hand, catching the two's attention.

"Alright ladies, pay up." Piper grinned as Hazel and Reyna both placed five dollar bills into her outstretched hand. "Alright! Now who wants to bet on Reyna and Leo?"

Reyna turned her head away, opting to walk away and pretend she wasn't blushing, while Hazel inched forward.

"10 bucks say within to weeks." Hazel whispered, carefully watching Reyna for signs of acknowledgement. Piper's eyes gleamed.

"I bet...within the next week." Piper replied, spitting in her hand and stretching it out for Hazel to shake. Hazel looked at the hand, pursued her lips, and shook it with a forced smile.

"Deal."

* * *

Leo had to thank whatever cosmic forces that were at work.

It wasn't often he got to go to a waterpark, and it definitely wasn't everyday that he got to see Reyna in a swinsuit. Man, Leo had really been missing out on a good view.

Unfortunately, Reyna spent most of her time sitting in her chair and reading. A few times she would lean over and talk to the other girls, but she mostly kept to herself.

But after handing Piper some money and storming away, Leo saw his chance. Leo hurried to catch up to her.

"Hey Reyna!" Leo greeted cheerfully, earning him a playfull eye roll. Reyna smiled lightly, waving her hand in response. "So, are you going swimming or what?"

All he got in response was a shrug and a "Maybe later, Leo." Leo would have none of it.

"Come on Reyna! Let's go to, um, the Lazy river! Yeah, that sounds good!" Leo suggested, tugging on Reyna's arm. Reyna sighed and allowed Leo to pull her steadily over to the Lazy River. When they reached the slow-moving ride, Leo instantly jumped in, catching the attention of the lifeguard, who shook his head. Leo smiled apologeticly and geustered to Reyna.

Reyna climbed down the stairs into the water, instantly being pulled by the current down the river. Leo had already dissappeared into the water, leaving Reyna by the side. After a moment, Leo resurfaced. He was swimming backwards, ending up only staying in one place. Reyna let go of the side and in one swift motion, grasped Leo's arm and spun him around, making him face the current and by dragged down the river. Leo spun around so that he was facing Reyna, still allowing the current to pull him, and pouted.

"Reyna!" Leo whined. Reyna only raised an eyebrow, making Leo frown. "Can we play a game, or something? This is getting boring." Reyna rolled her eyes.

"It was your idea." She muttered. "What game do you want to play?" Leo paused, then his face lit up like a lightbulb had gone off.

"Let's play In A Perfect World! You know thaht game, right?" When Reyna nodded, Leo grinned. "I'll go first! In a perfect world, kids would not have to go to school.

"In a perfect world," Reyna replied." kids would not have to go to school, and we would get to do anything we wanted.

"In a perfect world, I would do everything perfect." Leo grinned.

"In a perfect world, you would do everything perfect because your me, and I'm perfect." Reyna retaliated.

"In a perfect world, not only would I do everything perfect because I'm Reyna, but all the cute girls would flock to me and adore me and my hotness." Leo boasted with a grin. Reyna gave a guick laugh and grinned.

"Yes, because in a perfect world, all the cute girls would love Reyna, not Leo." Leo faltered, and Reyna took that moment to raise her arms. "Point for Reyna!" Leo pouted.

"Whatever. We'll play again later." Leo frowned. Reyna smiled.

"Hey now, it's okay. Your going to have to get used to losing anyway, bacause your going to be playing with me now." Reyna smiled smugly at Leo, who just pouted. "That should be worth a point, I think." Leo brightened.

"Hey, would could play the insult game!" Leo suggested. Reyna raised her eyebrow. "The person with the last phrase, or insult, get a point. First to, say, 10 point win and we start a new game. You on?" Leo stuck out his hand, grinning. Reyna hesitated, then shook the curly-haired boy's hand.

"Your on."

**A/N: OH MY GODZ! I'm so sorry for the wait! I hope this makes it up to you! Also, I added in a little something for you Leyna fans, just to give them a little spotlight. Don't worry; hopefully Tunnel Of LOve will by in the next chapter. Tell me what you think, and most importantly, how to improve. I could use some advice, as you can plainly see.**

**Please review. When I opened up my laptop and saw 71 reviews, I nearly pissed myself. Thank you for your support in my dreams of being an Author. Give a little love.**

**Yours in continued demigodishness and all that, Chibi Bunniie**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson. Stupid Rick Roirdan, why must you be so talented!**

Chapter 13

"Idiot."

"Wierdo."

"Stupid."

"Brainless."

"That's more brains than you have." Reyna retorted. Leo scoffed.

"At least I have enough brains to know things." Leo said, almost looking uneasy about his words.

"As if. I'm not even sure that was proper grammar!" Reyna snorted, crossing her arms. Leo smirked.

"Ha! At least _I _know proper grammar!" He laughed.

"Please! You barely know how to spell!" Reyna snapped, playfully smirking.

"Nerd." Leo frowned, looking away.

"Idiot." Reyna rolled her eyes.

"You already said that." Leo shot back.

"That's 'cause it's true, idiot." Reyna said, smiling lightly at Leo. Leo hesitated, and Reyna pumped her fist. " Point for Reyna!"

The rest of the group, who were looking back and forth between the two, sighed. This had been going on for a while. Reyna had 15 points and Leo, only 8. Percy, who was starting to get bored, grabbed Annabeth's arm and pulled her off somewhere, probably to ride another ride. Leo, devastated, dropped down onto a lounge chair with a grumpy expression. Reyna put her hand on his shoulder and said something to him that perked him up. Grabbing Reyna's hand, he began pulling her towards the wave pool with renewed strength. Frank and Hazel, who had already disappeared, left Piper and Jason all alone.

With a sigh, Piper picked herself up from the chair and motioned for Jason to follow.

"Let's head over to the wave pool. Honestly, everyone's there and we'll just end up going their anyway." Piper suggested. Jason nodded, perfect white teeth flashing as he smiled. They made their way towards the wave pool, only to see Leo and Reyna bouncing a beach ball back and forth. Piper waded in, effortlessly diving into the water and popping up beside her friend. Jason just swam in and joined Leo's side.

"Are you ready?" Reyna asked, holding up the round ball with a smile. When the other players nodded, she threw it up in the air and hit it with her palm, sending the beach ball hurtling towards the other team.

They played for a while, until the girls beat the boys. Reyna swam towards shore and waved at someone in the distance. Jason saw them too, and waved them over. Leo watched in confusion, he couldn't see anyone. Piper mirrored his confusion, but she could see the people her friends were waving at.

It was a boy and a girl, presumably around their age. The boy was tall and buff, with a shock of messy black hair and smiling blue eyes that didn't exactly line up. There was a small red ring around his lips, and he was always smiling.

The girl was shorter than the boy, with short carmel-colored hair that had natural waves. Her eyes, a bright green, sparkled.

"Hey! Dakota! Gwen! Over here!" Jason shouted, hands cupping around his mouth. The girl, Gwen, waved and pushed along the boy. The boy, Dakota, grinned.

"Hey Jason! Who're your friends?" Dakota asked, slurring his words and swinging his flask dramatically. Jason only smiled.

"This is Piper and Leo. Friends of mine." He introduced. Piper tried to ignore the emptiness in her chest after he said, "Friends" and smiled up at them. Gwen smiled back.

"Hi! I'm Gwen and this is my boyfriend Dakota." She introduced, smiling cheerfully. Dakota slung his arm around her shoulders, swaying.

"Eeyup!" He slurred, grinning. Jason waded out to meet them, along with Reyna who was already at their side.

"Join us for a game?" Reyna offered. Leo, still floating lazily on the water, sat up and leaned forward. Gwen regrettable shook her head.

"Wish I could! We're just stopping by to tell you guys that work tomorrow after school had been cancel 'cause of the freak thunderstorm coming our way. Dunno about school though." Gwen shrugged. "Well, see you guys tomorrow."

Gwen waved her hand and she turned around, pulling Dakota with her. Dakota flashed a peace-out sign at the group before turning back to his girlfriend. With a groan, Leo smacked his forehead.

"Great. I forgot all about school. Stupid Miss Dodds and her math test." Leo groaned, flopping back onto the water. Reyna turned to face him, her interest piqued.

"Math? You've got a test tomorrow?" Reyna asked. Leo groaned, but didn't move.

"That's what I said. A math test that I haven't studied for." Leo moaned and flailed his arms dramatically. "I'm doomed!"

"Well, what's it on?" Reyna rolled her eyes. Leo sat up, as best he could in the water, and studied Reyna suspiciously.

"Diameter and all that crap. Why?" Reyna smiled eagerly, face brightening.

"Perfect! I'm great at perimeter and diameter! I can tutor you!" Reyna exclaimed. Leo instantly brightened.

"Oh great! That's awesome! We can go to my apartment for, say, an hour or so after we finish up here!" Leo suggested, grinning wildly at the thought of not failing a math test (for once).

"Sound good to me." Reyna replied, shrugging. Leo's smile was infectious; it made a small smile creep up onto Reyna's face as well.

"Awesome! It's a date!" Leo exclaimed. Reyna blushed and tore her gaze away from Leo's large grin.

Off to the side, Piper and Jason watched impassively. Piper shook her head, muttering to herself. Jason spared a glance to Piper; her unevenly cut hair, multi-colored eyes that sparkled, and cheeks dusted with pink. Jason tore his gaze away, fighting the blush that was creeping up his face. He really needed to stop staring at Piper. Shaking his head, Jason attempted to start a conversation.

"What are you muttering?" Jason asked plainly, jerking Piper out of her revere.

"Huh? Oh, I was just saying how Leo's an idiot." PIper replied. Jason shot her a confused look.

"Well, that's pretty obvious, but in this particular situation, why is he an idiot?"

"Well, let's just say he's a fuzzy-haired, loves-struck class-clown-wannabe and an idiot. That pretty much sums it up." Piper replied. Without letting Jason respond, she waded towards shore and called over her shoulder. "Come one! Let's get out of this pool before we shrivel up like prunes!"

Rolling his electic-blue eyes, Jason swam towards shore. He turned back and waved for Reyna and Leo to follow him. Jason regrettable left the pool and joined Piper on shore. Piper, a towel wrapped around her waist, was already cleaning up most of the trash the rest of their group had left. A few minutes later, Percy and Annabeth showed up. Annabeth was dripping wet, and her ponytail had mysteriously disappeared. Her cheeks were flushed, and she glared at nothing in particular. Percy, likewise, was soaked. His hair was messy but he was grinning wildly.

"Hey! We leaving?" Percy asked, still smiling. Jason gave them an odd look and shook his head, while Piper responded.

"Yeah. Just get dried off and we'll go." Piper said, slinging the beach bag over her shoulder. After a few minutes, Percy and Annabeth were mostly dry and Leo was running out of patience. They were about to leave when Rachel showed up. Her red hair was frizzy, and her smile was wide. Breathless, she joined the group.

"Where were you?" Leo asked, waggling his eyebrows. Reyna elbowed him in the stomach. Rachel only grinned.

"Just... getting better acquainted with that Luke boy." She replied mysteriously. Annabeth was giving her an almost sympathetic look, But Reyna only rolled her eyes.

"Hey, where is Luke?" Annabeth asked, voice wavering. Rachel shrugged.

"Dunno. I guess he can walk." Rachel replied. Piper rolled her eyes patiently and lead the group towards the parking lot. They had just set foot on the warm asphalt when a bolt of realization shocked Leo.

"Hey guys?" The group turned to Leo, who had stopped walking and was giving the group a sheepish grin. "Do any of you know where Frank and Hazel are?"

**A/N: Finally! God help me! I am the laziest author ever. Meh. At least I got this done. It's not great, I can tell you that, and it was mostly a filler, but hey, it's a new chapter!**

**Review please! And check out my other story, The Lost Princess of Greece! I'm working on the title...**

**Yours in Pegasisterishness, Chibi Bunniie**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson. There is literally only one person in the world who owns Percy Jackson, and that's not me.**

**WARNING: Contain's Leyna. Read at your own risk. (Just thought I'd tell you before hand, D.L.S., so you wouldn't get mad at me! :3)**

Chapter 14

As it turns out, Frank and Hazel were not doing any sort of things like Leo imagined. They found them in line to ride another water slide, much to Leo's disappointment. Frank came willingly, but they had to drag Hazel back to the car. Who knew someone so harmless could put up a fight?

But she did, and Annabeth did drag her to the car. They all got in, and Percy drove Annabeth, Leo, and Reyna to Annabeth's apartment building. As it turns out, Leo lives just down the hall from her.

So there Reyna was, sitting on the worn couch in Leo's cozy little apartment while Leo finds his study guide. After a slow, awkward minute, Leo return to the living room with a small stack of paper. Blowing dust off the top, Leo handed the papers to Reyna.

Reyna waved her hand in front of her face, coughing. "Geez, do you ever take these out?" Reyna asked, grimacing. Leo grinned sheepishly and shrugged. With a roll of her eyes, Reyna put the stack of paper on the ground and pulled out one paper. She gave the paper to Leo, much to his displeasure, along with a pencil.

"Go on, solve the questions." Reyna urged. Leo looked grimly down at the paper, look saddening. Reyna got up and crossed her arms. A comfortable silence settled around them. Leo glared furiously at the paper, occasionally scribbling on it. After five minutes came and went, Reyna decided to see how Leo was doing. But when she got over there, she saw something that surprised her even more than if the whole paper was wrong.

The paper was empty, and covered in doodles. Of _her_.

Cheeks red, she snatched the paper from Leo's hand, folded it up, and stuck it in her pocket, much to Leo's disappointment. Reyna pulled another paper from the stack, and a pencil. She sat down on the couch and scooted closer to Leo.

"See Leo, this is how you do it. To get circumference, you have to multiply the diameter by pi. Now, too do that, we..." Reyna patiently explained, letting Leo do the work and pointing out what he was doing wrong, and why. For the first time, Leo was beginning to understand math.

But this study session could not be as simple as being _just a study session_. No, of course not.

Leo couldn't help it when his eyes strayed from the paper and to Reyna. Really, it was inevitable. For the first time, he was noticing just how close together they were. Reyna's dark hair (wich he now realized was really dark brown) was out of it's usual braid and was longer than he realized. It cascaded down her shoulders, tangling at the ends. It was so mundane, but it only made Reyna more beautiful.

As sappy as it sounds, Leo really did think that Reyna was beautiful. Though he'd never say it to her face.

Reyna, realizing Leo was no longer listening, looked up to meet his eyes. Their eyes met, and something passed between them. Something that one cannot describe in words.

Imagine meeting the love of your life, for the first time. You get to know each-other, and everything's great. The moment you realize that you love them, the fear that they won't feel the same, and at the same time, the assurance that they will. That _spark _that passes between you. And in that moment, there was a spark.

But Leo and Reyna, being highschool kids, obviously didn't notice. Honestly. To them, it was staring romantically into the others eyes, expecting something to happen. And something did happen.

And Leo, being the spontaneous person he is, did the unthinkable. He, believe it or not, kissed Reyna.

Honestly, Leo expected Reyna to push away, punch him in the face, and tell him to finish his work. Leo practical braced himself, emotionally and physically for Reyna beat the crap out of him. It would be so worth it. But Reyna did something that surprised him even more.

She kissed him back.

Only when they broke for air did she finally get around to slapping him. His cheek stung, but his heart soared.

"So worth it." He muttered, shaking his head. Reyna, face flushed deep red, pointed at the paper.

"Let's get back to studying." Reyna said. Leo groaned, leaning forward and putting on his best puppy-dog eyes.

"Can't we just kiss some more?" Leo complained. Reyna couldn't help the giggle that escaped her mouth.

"Not until you understand Circumference."

xxXXXxx

Annabeth twirled her hair with her finger. Thunder echoed through the apartment building, making Annabeth squeak and pull her knees in tighter. After a moment, her muscles relaxed and she forced herself off the couch. Maybe she just needed to sleep through it.

**Knock Knock Knock**

Startled, Annabeth jerked and gasped as the loud noise shattered the mall silence. Confused, she hurried to the door and peered through the eyehole. Standing on her doormat, soaking wet, was Percy. With a gasp, Annabeth flung open her door and ushered Percy inside.

"What were you thinking! Your soaked! You could have gotten hurt out there!" Annabeth scolded, throwing him a towel from the kitchen. Percy managed a weak smile. Annabeth pushed him down on the couch before getting up and rummaging through her closet for a blanket. When she found one, she placed it on Percy, who murmmered his thanks. Percy shivered, wrapping the blanket tighter, teeth chattering. Annabeth pulled open the cabnets in the kitchen, intent on making hot chocolate.

"What are you doing here?" Annabeth asked, briefly looking up from stirring. Percy shrugged.

"I just needed to get out of the house." Percy replied, not meeting Annabeth's gaze.

"In the middle of a storm?" Percy looked down, guilt weighing on his eyes. Annabeth sighed, her eyes softening. Using both hands, she handed Percy the steaming cup. "It's fine. You can stay here as long as you need." Percy smiled gratefully.

It was a while until Percy was up and feeling better. It was around 10 or 11, and they were sitting on the couch, laughing. The quiet ringing from Percy's phone caught their attention. He pulled it out of his pocket with a frown. Annabeth leaned over to see the screen. Percy's face darkened.

"Who is it?" Annabeth asked, sitting back. Percy glared darkly at the bright screen, unwilling to answer the call.

"My father."

**A/N: SHABAM! Cliffhanger! Yay! **

**So, I've been thinking. I should have a contest. I've been wondering; how old do my readers think I am? So here it is: tell me how old you think I am. If you guess correctly, I will either place your OC in this here story, or make you a one-shot of your choice. **

**You could go to my profile and see my birthday, but that would be cheating and that isn't my real age. Or is it? Good Luck!**

**Review Please!**

**Yours in Pegasisterishness, Chibi Bunniie.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson.**

Chapter 15

"Your dad?" Annabeth asked, confused. "I met your dad once. He seemed nice enough." Percy laughed bitterly and shook his head. Another blast of thunder echoed through the room.

"Not my dad. My _father._" Noticing Annabeth's confused look, he continued. "My stepfather. He insists I call him _father. _We don't exactly see eye-to-eye." Annabeth nodded, a faraway look in her eyes.

"Well," Annabeth urged, "answer it!" Percy shot her a disbelieving look.

"I don't want to talk to him! Ever!" Percy growled, glaring at the bright screen. Annabeth rolled her eyes and snatched the phone out of his hands. "Hey!"

Ignoring Percy, Annabeth hit answer and put the phone up to her ear.

"Hello?" Annabeth asked, pushing Percy away and motioning for him to be quiet. The reply was immediate.

"PERSEUS JACKSON! If you're not home within the next TWO HOURS, we're leaving without you!" It was a man's voice, gruff and loud, shouting through the phone. Annabeth pulled the phone away from her ear, wincing.

"Uh, wrong number." Annabeth said.

"Oh." This time the man's voice was small and meek, and clearly embarrassed. "Uh, sorry about that. Where is that stupid boys number?" The man mumbled. A beep sounded, ending the call. Slowly, Annabeth lowered the phone from her ear, shocked.

"Leaving?" Annabeth asked, breathless with shock. Her expression was almost devastated; it made Percy rush to explain.

"That's why I'm here." He said quietly, glancing away from her stormy-grey eyes. "My step dad. His name is Gabe. And... he wants to take us all on some stupid trip, just because he's going on some gambling trip with his buddies. I can't stand to stay with him for that long."

Annabeth nodded, a faraway look in her eyes. "I guess I can relate. My parents always expected too much, especially my stepmom. When I couldn't live up to her standards, she sent me away."

Percy nodded as well. "And I guess I have to go back, eventually. I mean, who knows what he'll do to my mom. I recently discovered that he's been hitting her when I'm not around and I'm really worried about her." Annabeth's eyes widened.

"I could go with you, if you want." She suggested. Percy searched her grey eyes, eyes widening.

"You would really do that for me?" He asked, his voice a whisper.

Annabeth smiles softly. "Of course I would, Seaweed Brain."

"What's up with the Seaweed Brain thing? It's not very nice, Wise Girl." Percy smiled at her, and Annabeth's heart skipped a beat.

"It suits you. Maybe if you got better grades you could upgrade to Kelp Head. Motivation to learn." Annabeth said, smiling hopefully. Percy shrugged.

"You know, I like Seaweed Brain better. I'll keep my grades the same." He said, grinning. Annabeth rolled her eyes, playfully pushing Percy's shoulder. A comfortable silence engulfed the two, and it was like that for a moment, until Percy broke the silence.

"So umm, I better get going." Percy said, coughing lightly into his hand awkwardly. Annabeth raised an eyebrow and rose from the couch with him.

"Oh no you don't. I'm coming with you, remember?" She said, hands on hips. Percy frowned.

"Annabeth, I can't ask you to do that-" He started, but was cut off by Annabeth shaking her head.

"Percy, I want to go. And I will." She declared firmly. Percy sighed in defeat.

"But what if I actually do have to come on the trip? It's for the weekend, what will you wear?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. Annabeth pursed her lips.

"I guess I can wear these pajamas," She guested down to the fuzzy duck slippers she loved so much, and her silk pajamas. "though I don't think I'm going to make much of an impression in my ducky slippers." Percy laugh, eyes gleaming as Annabeth smiled sheepishly. "As for the days, I guess I can borrow your clothes. Surely you'll have something that'll fit me."

Percy frowned. "I might, but are you sure this is a good idea?" Annabeth almost snorted, but settled with a confident and slighty boastful smile.

"It was my idea, of course it's good! Besides, how bad could it be?" Annabeth asked, shrugging her shoulders and smiling. Percy mumbled something under his breath, and opened the door.

"So your really going to leave with me; just like that?" Percy asked, shaking his head in disbelief. Annabeth rolled her eyes playfully, smiling softly and blushing.

"Of course! I trust you, Percy." Annabeth said. Percy glanced over at her and they left the apartment. Annabeth locked the door with a click, and pulled her key out. Percy smirked down at her.

"You know, I think that's the first time you haven't called me Seaweed Brain." Percy mused. Annabeth scowled, but her cheeks flushed red. She playfully shoved Percy as they made their way down the hallway.

"Oh, shut up." Annabeth grumbled, looking up at the still-dark clouds in dismay. The moon hardly peeked out from in between the thick, rumbling clouds. Percy grinned and took off his jacket, wich he had worn since he got to Annabeth and never bothered to take off, and draped it around Annabeth shoulders. Her head snapped towards him, scowl gone and cheeks a deep red. Percy only smiled and slung his arm over her shoulders as they continued walking out the apartment. Only one thought was on his mind as they exited the apartment building in a comfortable silence.

_Maybe this trip won't be so bad after all._

**A/N: And.. DONE! Look at this, Annabeth proves her devotion to Percy by dropping everything and going with him on a trip! Yay Annabeth!**

**So, SUPER SORRY about the wait. I got caught up in my other story and, GASP, my social life! It does exist!**

**So thanks for being so patient with me, you guys. It means alot. Sorry the Chappiie is so short! Also, WHOSE EXCITED FOR SEA OF MONSTERS?! I know I am! I'm gonna go to the Midnight Showing, how about you guys?**

**Well, thanks for reading, and Review n' stuff.**

**Yours in Pegasisterishness, Chibi Bunniie.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson**

Chapter 16

It turns out, getting Annabeth on the trip was a lot harder than they thought. Sally hadn't taken much convincing, she just seemed delighted her son had a, "girlfriend".

Gabe, however, was a different story.

It took at least an hour of convincing, in the rain, and the promise of seven layered bean dip. Apparently, though, he had terms. Annabeth and Percy were not allowed to ride in, touch, look at, or even think about his precious car, which meant they were going to have to ride the bus all the way to Manhattan.

The only other term he had was that Percy and Annabeth had to get their own hotel room, and had to provide the money for it themselves. Despite Percy's arguments, those were his terms and he was not willing to budge.

The only downside was that they had to provide their own money, even for the hotel room. Things like that cost a lot of money, money that Percy didn't have.

"I'll take care of it." Annabeth had insisted, peaking Percy's interest. Something in her eyes told him not to push it, so he kept quiet, instead starting a conversation upon the topic of Percy father, who lived in Manhatten.

Percy had said his father worked in the Empire State Building, and he liked to joke that he worked on the six-hunderedth floor. As soon as he mentioned the Empire State Building, Annabeth's eyes flashed dangerously and suddenly he was quiet, unwilling to provoke her.

And so, here they were, rising a double-decker bus through the city towards Manhattan and their hotel. Of course, they stayed in the same hotel as Sally and Gabe so they could be sure Percy and Annabeth weren't up to any 'funny business' as Gabe put it.

Annabeth sighed and shrunk back onto the cushioned seat, her gaze shifting from the clear window to the boy beside her. His head was propped up by his elbow, hand cupping his cheek as he stared blankly outside. He leaned against the window, humming a small tune as music played through his headphones.

Annabeth couldn't help but notice the way his messy black hair clung to his forehead, and when he smiled, his eyes lit up. She longed to see him smile. Shaking her head softly, Annabeth leaned towards him in hopes of catching the song that was playing.

Percy's eyes darted towards her, and she blinked in response, smiling sheepishly. Percy rolled his eyes playfully.

"What're you listening to?" Annabeth asked, craning her neck to make out the name of the song on the bright screen. Percy tilted the device so Annabeth could read it.

"Opposite's Attract by Blue." He replied. Annabeth raised an eyebrow at the oddly romantic music choice. Percy blushed.

"What? I share an Itunes with my mom!" He protested, pouting slightly. Annabeth laughed lightly. Percy pulled out an ear bud and handed it to her, then turning back to his Ipod to restart the song. "Trust me, you'll like this song."

Annabeth didn't protest and stuck the ear bud in her ear. She was met with soft music notes, increasing in volume as the words were sung.

_You know my fatal flaw_

_I know your Achilles heel_

_I'm serious,_

_your not_

_I'm right_

_and your wrong_

_Yet I find myself_

_attracted to you_

_Just be yourself_

_I'll be with you!_

Annabeth almost gasped. The words seemed so fitting for her thoughts, the melody molded to her feelings. Annabeth looked towards Percy, but he was immersed in his own thoughts. Annabeth shook her head, a small smile on her lips as the chorus played.

_Your the light_

_to my darkness_

_Your the strength_

_to my weakness_

_I'm smart_

_You like water_

_Your Poseidon's son_

_But I'm Athena's daughter_

_We're opposites,_

_but we're not_

_Opposite's Attract_

_Oh_

_Opposites Attract_

The chorus unsettled Annabeth. She knew it was referring to the greek gods and goddesses from mythology, but Annabeth couldn't help but think of Percy's father, Poseidon, who was named after that greek god. And of her own mother, who she knew not the name of, but her father often told her it was relevent to a goddess, and the name Athena made her skin prickle. Still, she listened on to the enchanting melody and softly sung words.

_You're such an idiot_

_sometime_

_But I find myself wanting you to be_

_mine_

_We've faced the worst_

_together_

_I hope we will last_

_forever_

_I wonder how I_

_could've fallen for you_

_We're opposite's_

_but we_

_attract_

_Your the light_

_to my darkness_

_Your the strength_

_to my weakness_

_I'm smart_

_You like water_

_Your Poseidon's son_

_But I'm Athena's daughter_

_We're opposites,_

_but we're not_

_Opposite's Attract_

_Oh_

_Opposites Attract_

Now Annabeth was humming lightly to the song, hooked on the melody. Percy cast her an affectionately amused look, smiling softly as she bobbed her head to the music. He too realized the connection between the song and their own, real life. Percy couldn't help but think that this song could very well be his theme song.

_Yeah..._

_Your the Lightning Theif_

_I'm just the girl who tagged along_

_We braved the Sea of Monsters_

_it turns out I was wrong_

_We faced the Titans Curse_

_and_

_together, we found the Last Olympian_

_Yet I can't help but think..._

It was definitely the best underwater kiss ever

_And even though.._

_I'm smart_

_You like water_

_You Poseidon's son_

_But I'm Athena's daughter_

_Ohhh!_

_Your the light_

_to my darkness_

_Your the strength_

_to my weakness_

_I'm smart_

_You like water_

_Your Poseidon's son_

_But I'm Athena's daughter_

_We're opposites,_

_but we're not_

_Opposite's Attract_

_Oh- You know my_

_Fatal Flaw_

_I know you_

_Achilles Heel..._

The final chords of the song faded out, making Annabeth wish the song was longer. Her mind replayed the story of the song in her mind, like a movie or a fantasy book like the ones she loved. Regrettably, she pulled out her ear bud and handed it back to Percy just as the bus came to a rolling stop.

Rain blurred her vision, but Annabeth could make out the skyscrapers. She loved architecture, and she could just imagine the structeral designs on these beasts. Percy searched the horizon, spotting the outline of their hotel in the distance. He nudged Annabeth's arm as they exited the bus.

"Our hotel is just over there." He pointed out. Annabeth nodded in response. "How did you come up with the money to get this stuff, anyway?" Percy inquired. Annabeth had paid for the bus ride and the hotel, but wouldn't tell Percy how she had gotten the money for it.

Annabeth shrugged, but Percy didn't push it. The walked the rest of the way in comfortable silence, occasionally ducking under canopies to avoid the heavy rain from the freak storm. By the time they arrived, Annabeth's feet were sore and her clothes were soaked. Wearily, she went up to the front desk.

"Excuse me, I have a rom under the name Chase. Sally and Gabe Uglinano should have checked us in already." Annabeth said, leaning against the desk. The girl at the desk cast her a sympathetic look.

"Yes, they did." She said nervously, trailing off and not meeting Annabeth's eyes, making Annabeth uneasy. "Unfortunately, there was only one room left for them to check you into." Annabeth rolled her eyes at the other girls hesitance and motioned for her to continue.

"Well, ma'am, I'm afraid the only room we had left open had only one bedroom."

**A/N: I"M SO, SO SORRY! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!**

**Hey, I have so much going on, I just haven't found time to write! I mean, school, other stuff, they leave no room for writing! But hey, I threw this together, just to appease you guys. Now you have a Chapter 16. **

**Also, the song here is in fact a Percy Jackson fan song I wrote, and I figured I'd just stick it in here. I absolutely never use other people songs for my fanfics, never ever.**

**So yeah. Review, and I won't ever be sad if you hate on how late I am! Again, SUPER sorry! **

**Yours in Pegasisterishness, Chibi Bunniie**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson. Life is full of disappointments.**

Chapter 17

Annabeth blinked, tiltling her head slightly and casting Percy a glance. His cheeks were pink, but other then that he was managing to keep his face expressionless. Annabeth pursed her lips, then shrugged, turning back towards the apologetic girl.

"It's fine." She said curtly, nodding sharply and meeting the girl's soft golden eyes. Casting another sympathetic look, she nodded and typed something into the computer. After a moment, she handed them a key and a slip of paper with a number on it.

"Okey-dokey! Your all set! Here's your room number and key. If you need anything, the hotel service number should be inside your room. Have a nice day!" The girl flashed a cheery smile. Annabeth couldn't help but smile back, noticing with a twinge of concern that the girl was not a day older than 12.

"What's your name?" Annabeth asked polietly, aware of Percy observing her from behind. The girl tilted her head, confused, and pulled her nametag off the desk.

"Guess I forgot to put my name tag on! The name's Blue!" The girl, Blue, introduced. Annabeth blinked, brows furrowing. That name sounded familiar. Shaking her head, Annabeth smiled and stuck out a hand.

"I'm Annabeth and this is my..." Annabeth guestered to Percy, trailing off awkwardly, unsure of what to call him. "Uh, this is Percy."

Blue blinked curiously, tilting her head to the other side and biting her lip. This girl has some odd habits. "It's very nice to meet you, but you should probobly head to your room. Most guests like to finish unpacking, or rest from their trip when they get here. Since you here real early, I suspect you'd be really tired."

Annabeth glanced at Percy curiously, just beginning to realize how sleepy she really was. She remembered him showing up at her apartment late, around midnight, and them losing track of time. Then his step-father called, and they went over there around 5 am. The trip only lasted a few hours, so she guessed it must be around 8.

Annabeth nodded, heading towards the elevator with a tired stride. Percy caught up, grinning tiredly as the thought of sleep wormed it's way into his thoughts.

Annabeth, whose eyelids had begun to feel heavy, stumbled against a floor board as they entered the elevator. Just as she was falling, her eyes drifting shut from sheer exaughstion, Percy gripped her arm and pulled her up. She wobbled in his arms, enticing an affectionate sigh.

To tired to be annoyed, Percy patiently steadied her, then lifted her up, one arm under her knees and one around her waist. Annabeth, too tired to notice, only murmmured in response and wrapped her arms around his neck. Percy, flustered by the sudden action despite previous displays of affection, blushed furiously.

Shaking his head with a soft smile, Percy entered the elevator with Annabeth in his arms, her face burried in the crook of his neck. Her breathing was warm on his neck, and her blond locks tickled his skin. A ding echoed, and the elevator ascended a few floors.

Percy gave Annabeth a guick look, eyes sparkling as he recalled previous happy moments at Cafe Greek. Oh, how he longed to be back in Cafe Greek, laughing merrily along with his friends. Soon enough, he'd be able to return there after school, if school would even be open if this freak storm continues.

Another ding, and the elevator doors swung open, revealing an empty hallway. Glancing down at the card, he carried Annabeth to their room. After a brief moment of struggling, Percy finaly managed to pry the door open.

The room before him wasn't small, but it definitely wasn't big. The far wall had a window, framed with flowery drapes that made Percy scowl. The bed was on the right wall, with it's headboard pressed up against the wall, facing the left side. On the left side was a dress, a Tv, and a desk. Another door on the right undoubtedly led to a bathroom.

With an exasperated sigh, Percy gently lowered Annabeth onto the bed. Immediately, her arm curled under her pillow and her breathing softened to a light snoring that undoubtedly meant she was asleep. Another sigh, this time affectionate. Percy's eyes softened as he admired Annabeth, her blonde hair gently sprawled across the pillow. Percy, overcome wih his own exaughstion, collapsed onto the other side of the bed.

He knew there would be consequences when he woke up, but he honestly didn't care right now.

* * *

Piper smiled at the girl across from her, winking cheerfuly as Hazel handed her the wad of cash, grumbling dejectedly under her breath.

"Don't be so sad, Hazel! Better luck next time!" Piper chirped, fingering the money with a gleam in her eyes. As hard as she tried to be as tom-boyish as possible, even she couldn't resist the call of money.

Hazel snorted. "No way. When it comes to love, you know everything."

Piper smiled, casting a glance towards the most recent couple, who didn't even both to hide their interlocking hands. "Aren't they just perfect?" Piper scowled at her own comment. "Oh gods, I'm turning into my mother!"

Hazel laughed as Piper shuddered. Shaking her head slightly, Hazel searched the room carefully, eyeing it's guests. Leo and Reyna were talking over in a two-seater, Jason was chatting with Frank, and Piper and herself were here. Rachel was probably in the back. She'd been pouting a lot recently, a dangerous glint in her eyes. Hazel was glad she wasn't out here. Rachel had become a lot snippier since Percy and Annabeth got together.

Speaking of wich, where was Percy and Annabeth? Didn't they know that they had to come to Cafe Greek for an emergency meeting, before the freak storm hit full blast? Hazel was sure she sent a message to them via phone (She was still unsure about all these technical labels and such; coming from a hard life in the country didn't do her any good here). Looking over at Piper, who was lost in her own thoughts staring at Jason, Hazel voiced her concerns.

"Where are Annabeth and Percy? Did they get lost in the storm?" Hazel quiestioned Piper, who jolted from her reviere at Hazel's words.

"I don't know, but I'm getting a bad vibe." Piper said, dramaticly looking off into the rain. Hazel, who obliviously didn't notice the dramatic scene, tilted her head.

"What _kind_ of vibe?" Hazel asked, putting stress on the word _kind_. Piper glared lightly at her friend, biting back a snippy response.

"The 'lovers quarrel' kind of vibe." Piper answered. Hazel raised a brow.

"Pipes, no offense, but I don't trust your 'vibe' sense. The last time you had a vibe, it was about me and Sammy, and you know how that turned out." Hazel said, eyes glimmering for a brief moment. Piper turned back to her friend with a scowl.

"You have no respect for the mentally gifted!" Piper announced, motioning with her arms and grinning. Hazel smiled sweetly at her friend.

"More like mentaly challenged." She muttered under her breath, carefull not to let Piper, how was still going on about her abilities, hear.

"You know, I actually am getting sort of worried about them after all. I wonder what happened to them." Piper mused, finaly bringing her attention to the previously mentioned subject.

"Don't we all." Hazel replied, looking out the window into the dark night. "I hope their alright, wherever they are."

**A/N: Look at this! The gang doesn't know Annabeth and Percy are in Manhattan! Ooh, they gonna have some explaining to do!**

**So, I'm going to be gone for a whole week, therefore I posted this here chapter, to appease you all. My best friend just got into show choir, so she has until I get back to finish the two chapters she owes me! (You hear that? Do as I demand, sevant!) **

**I think I'm going to wrap up the story sometime soon, probobly around 20-something chapters. I've desided, because I learn so many valuable life lessons, I should put them up here! Todays shall be in the form of a quote.**

**"Friends are like a river. They can bring you happiness, but they can also drown you and leave you behind if your not careful. I real friend is a person you would trust your life with, not a river. You just have to be sure your friend is true to you."**

** -Blue**

**Please Review! It's what keeps me writing!**

**Yours in Pegasisterishness, Chibi Bunniie**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

Chapter 18

When Annabeth woke up, she expected to find herself carelessly dropped on a chair or, gods forbid, still lying on the ground. She had not expected Percy to have carried her to their room and she _definitely _didn't expect this.

She and Percy, _together_, lying in the bed.

Now, it's not like she's complaining or anything, but still, the situation did seem like it would be rather awkward. It wasn't. Had it been anyone else, she would have bolted out of bed and slapped him before he could even mutter an apology. But this was Percy, and the only thing she's compelled to do was blush.

And that was what she did. Blush furiously as Percy wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face in the crook of her neck, muttering under his breath sleepily. And they were like that for at least a half and hour before Annabeth shook Percy awake for sightseeing.

He just moaned, rolled over, and swatted at Annabeth tiredly. She rolled her eyes, cheeks still tinged with pink, and crawled out of the warm embrace of her blankets. Cold, artificial arm plaster her exposed legs, ending a shiver up her spine. She shook her head slightly, then got up to change into something a bit more practical.

Of course, she hadn't thought to pack a bag of clothes before leaving, so she settled with having to wear something of Percy's. Most of his clothes were too big for her, but she managed to find an orange shirt and loose blue jeans that managed to fit her. The shirt was way too big, but she made up for it with one of Percy's sweatshirts.

When she came out of the bathroom, fresh from a hot shower and wearing clean clothes, she found Percy still asleep on the bed. Blankets sprawled around him, only covering half his body. He's curled up in an awkward position, with his head tilted, mouth open in a smile and drool dribbling onto the pillow he was cuddling.

Stifling a giggle, Annabeth pulled out her phone and snapped a quick picture before she called Hazel. She only had to wait a moment before Hazel picked up, her soft voice echoing through speaker.

"Annabeth? Is that you? We've been worried sick! Leo thought you were lost in the storm or something." In the distance, Annabeth heard someone snicker in the speaker. Hazel hushed them and muttered something that sounded like, "Oh, shut up, Leo!"

Annabeth smiled and carefully informed her friend that she was indeed safe, merely accompanying Percy on a family trip in Manhattan. Her friend calmed down, but Annabeth could almost see the raised eyebrow on her usually passive friend.

"How is Percy, anyway?" Hazel asked politely. Her voice was innocent and curious, but Annabeth could hear the hidden tones in her voice.

"Asleep in our bed, actually. He's currently occupied with cuddling his pillow at the moment, but I'll tell him you said Hi." Annabeth replied, switching the phone to her other ear so she could rummage through Percy's suitcase. "We got here late, so we had to take a room with only one bed."

For a moment, the line was silent. Annabeth tensed, suddenly aware of what she just said. The air was thick with anticipation for a brief moment, then Hazel's voice erupted from the speaker.

"You WHAT?!" Her kind friend's once peaceful and soft voice thundered through the speaker, causing Annabeth to wince and pull the phone away from her ear for a brief moment. She pinched the bridge of her nose and tried to formulate a way to talk her way through this.

"Hazel, it's fine. Nothing happened." Distantly she head a scoff, and winced. Hazel was usually passive and kind, but she took loyalty very seriously. If you forget to tell her something important, it's like a fuse lights up and suddenly she's a ticking time bomb, prepared to explode at any off comment.

"Besides, I slept on the couch. We barely exchanged words before we both fell asleep." Annabeth cursed herself, knowing full well she fumbled with her words there. She hoped to god her dear friend didn't notice

"That's a lie and you know it!" Came Hazel's response.

Apparently God has decided Annabeth didn't already have enough trouble in her life.

"Hazel, I promise you nothing happened!" Annabeth protested. Suddenly the image of her and Percy earlier that morning flashed in her mind: them tangled in each other's arms. Annabeth opened her mouth as if to further her protest, but all that came out was a squeak.

"Mmhm." Hazel replied, her tone disbelieving. All that came through the line was static, but Annabeth could make out her friend's disbelieving tone.

"Look, I would have called and told you last night, but as I said, both Percy and me were incredibly tired from the trip." Annabeth explained, hopping her friend would understand. The line was quiet for a moment, and she could almost see Hazel's pursed lips.

"Okay." She says finally, enticing a relieved sigh from Annabeth. The blonde girl switched the phone to her other ear, walking over to her bag to rummage around some more.

"Thanks for understanding, Hazel." Annabeth said, "I just can't find my wallet! It's got to be here somewhere...Ah! Found it!"

The brunette giggled. "We're at Cafe Greek right now. We've been trying to bribe Leo into doing the dishes for an hour now, and eventually we just gave up and sent Reyna in. That seemed to work, to say the least." Annabeth laughed, pushing a strand of blonde hair out of her face with her free hand.

"Well, I got to go. I'm going to wake Percy up and drag him out to go sightseeing; you know how it is. Tell everyone I said Hi!" Annabeth chirps, leaning against the wall.

"I will!" Hazel replies, the smile evident in her voice. Annabeth laughs, and they exchange their goodbyes.

After ending the call, Annabeth looks towards Percy, a wistful smile on her face. Fond memories surface: Hazel setting the coffee machine on fire, Percy visiting her apartment, and the fateful waterpark. When she get's back, she's definitely going to buy a season pass for that place.

As Annabeth moves forward to wake Percy up, his expression changes. Previously a doopy smile, now his lips are curled into a frown. His nose scrunches cutely, causing Annabeth to supress a giggle. The black-haired boy twists around, eyebrows scrunched together. His expression becomes pained.

Worried, Annabeth reaches her hand towards the troubled boy. She snakes her arms around his shoulders, surprised at the coldness of his shoulders. To her relief, his heavy panting fades in soft breathing once again, and his thrashing stops. He's still got a somewhat pained expression, but he's relaxed and calmed down.

Satisfied Percy's sleeping well again, Annabeth releases her hold and, after a moments hesitation, walks away towards the door. She looks back and smiles softly at Percy's sleeping form, then turns and scribbles something down on a napkin with a hotel pen. She leaves the room with one last glance, then disappears down the hall with one of two room keys.

**A/N: Sorry it's so short! I promise that next chapter I'll finally get into them sightseeing and stuff. I'm a bit disappointed in this story's plot, as it is mostly all over the place, but I know what will happen from here. I've even thought up some ideas for the sequel!**

**I've come back from DC, so that's why this chapter is so late. I've been doing homework and schoolwork nonstop to make up stuff. To top it all off, my math grade went down to a D cause I took a test and had no idea what I was doing. I got like 12 out of 24 correct. Meh.**

**I'll try to update sooner and longer chapters in the future, but for now this is all I have time to manage. I hope you understand!**

**P.S. I became a Beta Reader, so if you want me to Beta Read your stories, I'd be happy too! I promise I'm better at constructive criticism than I am at writing!**

**Yours in Demigodishness, Chibi Bunniie**


End file.
